A Better Life
by yoshiguy123
Summary: How will Tsukune cope now that Moka is permanently unsealed? Read to find out!
1. Another Year

**I read fanfics all the time and I just had the brilliant idea of writing my own... :D so umm.. if you guys like it I will continue and if not... at least I tried xD Oh ya a quick summary! Moka is permanently unsealed so if u don't like that STOP HERE! And any other details I will just make up as I go?**

It was Tsukune's 3rd year at Yokai Academy and not much had changed, save for the silver-haired beauty waiting along the path he always walked. Despite the fact they were quite familiar with each other now, this walk still made Tsukune shake a little.

You see, at the end of the 2nd year Moka's rosario finally decided to stop working, the exorcist explained that it was not a toy and should not have been removed every second or third day. Tsukune was quite shaken up about not seeing outer-Moka anymore but after some ...physical convincing from inner-Moka Tsukune realized they were 2 sides of the same coin and eventually came to terms with it.

As the distance between the nervous Tsukune and ever serene Moka closed Tsukune gulped. Moka secretly noticed his nervousness, with hidden disappointment.

"G-good morning, Moka-san. How are you?" he managed to get out.

Her powerful red eyes could paralyse any male, so his greeting was actually quite the feat.

Moka chuckled and spoke in her deep alluring voice "Good morning Tsukune, I am fine, thank you for asking." As she spoke she closed in, of course in a daze Tsukune didn't realize this.

Suddenly it all came back to him and as he saw her face covered in silver tresses closing in on his neck he knew what was about to happen. But as soon as his complaints arrived they disappeared and no fangs pierced his skin. Moka, Inner-Moka! Placed a soft kiss on his neck and turned to walk towards the school and their friends.

"Are you coming Tsukune?" Moka purred.

"...Ah! Y-yes, coming!". Tsukune stupidly responded.

Moka giggled and they took off toward another day, but things would be a bit different now that inner-Moka was out, she would make sure of that.

**Review plz and ty! :D**

**Yoshiguy123**


	2. Small Victories

**Thx for the reviews peepz! I appreciate the helpful criticism and nobody flamed me! Yay :DD So let's see if I can't make the chapter a little longer aye? ONWARD!**

**Italics** - _thoughts_

After a slightly awkward morning, with the girls usual greetings being cut short due to Moka's growling whenever one of them became to touchy with Tsukune, they all made it to class and got ready for their first lesson. Moka was quite peeved with the other girls, how dare they! Touching Tsukune right in front of her so shamelessly. It's not that she was jealous, of course not, it just annoyed her that they had no self-respect and could act so... openly.

"M-Moka-san?" Tsukune warily addressed her.

She had begun to look quite frustrated with something as she sat quietly and Tsukune was getting worried, more so for the rest of the class than her. Not that he didn't care about her too, it's just that if somebody was going to be hurt here it certainly wasn't Moka.

"What?" Moka responded with an annoyed glare.

"N-nothing, you just looked a bit on edge. Is something wrong? Do you feel unwell?" Tsukune inquired with a nervous scratch of the back of his head.

"It's okay Tsukune, I was just thinking about some things..." She responded whilst continuing her thoughts.

_"It's just like Tsukune, always worrying about me..."_ Moka smiled ever so slightly.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by Tsukune... or Kurumu.

"Damn it! Why is she over there smiling and talking with Tsukune while we are stuck over here... stupid seating arrangements..." Kurumu complained whilst folding her arms over her ample chest.

The succubus had been worried about how she would get to Tsukune after hearing the news about the rosario. The same went for the other girls, but Yukari didn't seem to mind and Mizore's tactics were always subtle anyway. Kurumu relied on seducing him every chance she got! She's a succubus for god sake! So now that Moka... inner-Moka was out she could no longer jump him without the danger of immense pain from a well-placed kick. To put it short... her current situation sucked. The succubus resigned herself to being complacent until an opportunity arose. With that thought in mind she settled in for the rest for the lesson.

After quietly scribbling notes for the rest of the lesson Tsukune and the gang headed out for the newspaper club. Along the way meeting up with Kokoa and Ruby, as Kokoa made triple the effort to come to club activities as her precious Onee-sama would be there and Ruby managed to get some time off to spend with her best friends.

"Hello Kokoa-san, Ruby-san." Tsukune cheerily greeted the two.

"Hello Tsukune-san, hello everyone, I've come to help out at the newspaper club this afternoon." Ruby said and smiled.

"Onee-sama! You look so lovely today!" Kokoa all but screamed.

Moka flinched at her loud voice but gave her a nod and appreciative smile none the less. They were family after all. Kokoa giggled happily at her response and clung to her onee-sama's arm as they walked.

"Tsukune-kun! I have a great idea for an article if you would like to go over it with me?" Kurumu said whilst giving him her puppy-dog eyes.

Tsukune chuckled nervously but before he could agree he felt a deadly killing intent directed at him and nearly fell over. Quickly looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary, except the girls giving him a quizzical look.

_"Silly boy, don't be making dates with other women when you have me right here to spend time with..."_ Moka thought whilst inwardly laughing at his bewildered expression. Honestly, a bit of carefully directed KI and no words are necessary.

"Are you ok Tsukune-kun?" Mizore, the beautiful ice-maiden, smoothly questioned. Continuing to suck her lollipop after voicing her worries.

"Yeah, what's up desu?" Yukari, the small genius witch, added.

"And what about the article Tsukune?" Kurumu pouted.

"U-uh, sorry it's nothing, maybe we can work on it another time Kurumu-san, I'm just feeling a bit tired today. I wouldn't be very reliable." Tsukune responded, trying to avoid whatever feeling that was again.

Kurumu whined and the others just nodded in acceptance, Moka secretly revelling in her victory over that annoying succubus. The group stepped into their club room and began to work, Moka taking the only seat beside Tsukune with a victorious smirk that Tsukune failed to see, the girls on the other hand...

All of a sudden the girls became quite rowdy and a fight broke out, Moka winning almost instantly as Tsukune just sighed.

"It's going to be a long year... " Tsukune chuckled.

**Okay thats it for now, hope you guys enjoy it, and thx again for reviewing, and plz criticize I would like to get better, just not too mean. THX!**


	3. I think she knows

**Hey guys and gals back again! Hey Yoshi that was quick. Whats going on? Well guys, I`m bored! So enjoy.**

**Italics** – _thoughts_

Tsukune was tired... very tired. The girls had been dragging him off to do meaningless tasks all day, he suspected it was because they couldn't do anything with Moka around and so needed to get him away with tasks they made up. Tsukune was happy to just get back to his dorm alive... a day of moving furniture, moving it back, finding lost pets and anything else they could think of really took it out of the poor teen. Tsukune fell face first onto his lounge with a relieved sigh which turned to a groan as he realized he desperately needed to shower. Forcing himself up, Tsukune shuffled toward the shower slowly removing his clothes as he did so, to the delight of a certain stalker that `happened` past his dorm window.

"I really hope the girls lay off tomorrow, not to mention Moka didn't seem too happy..." Tsukune mumbled to himself.

Tsukune allowed all the thoughts and worries of the day wash away as he stepped into his medium-sized shower. He slowly scrubbed his tired body until he felt he was clean enough to go to bed. After Tsukune dried himself and dressed into his plain shirt and boxers he usually slept in, he made his way to his bed. Sleep overtook him nearly the second his head hit the pillow. A pair of red eyes watched as Tsukune began to sleep. The hidden individual stepped forward revealing a silent Moka.

"I'm going to give you a nice dream, Tsukune..." Moka cooed and sunk her hungry fangs into his tender skin.

Moka allowed her yokai to envelope her human as she slowly drank his blood, every now and again injected a little of her own into him. Moka was worried about his health after such a hard day of work and figured her blood would help as well as give him a nice ...sleep. Though she would never admit it, she worried about her human a lot and hated seeing him so worn out. Taking a last look Moka turned to leave.

"...Moka..." Tsukune mumbled in his sleep.

Hearing this made Moka's heart skip a beat and she hopped out of his window with a big grin only someone in love could wear.

Tsukune woke in a sweat after a very ...intense dream starring a silver-haired goddess. He quickly hopped out and to his immense embarrassment had to change is pants, hoping nobody knew. As he went to make his breakfast Tsukune noted the time on his alarm clock and jumped out of his skin, he had 5 minutes! If he was late to meet Moka she would NOT be happy. Like a tornado sweeping through his room Tsukune spun grabbing his clothes, putting them on, making toast, brushing his teeth, eating toast, ...re-brushing his teeth then sprinting out the door. Tsukune managed to see Moka in the distance with a minute to spare, fixing his collar Tsukune headed over to meet the young vampiress.

"Good morning Moka-san." Tsukune began as he closed the distance between them.

"Tsukune" Moka nodded "did you sleep well?" she inquired, noticing a certain smell on the teen with an evil smirk.

"A-ah, yes, I slept fine, thank you Moka-san." Tsukune laughed nervously, feeling as though she somehow knew what he dreamt about. She didn't... did she?

"That's good, you seemed very tired yesterday." Moka responded, the knowing smirk betraying her kind words.

"Y-yeah... well we better start heading to school!" Tsukune managed to change the subject.

"If that's what Tsukune-kun wants." Moka said in her relaxed voice.

The way she said it though made Tsukune question a possible double meaning behind her words. He decided against it though as Moka would is always straight forward with what she wants.

"Before we go Tsukune-kun ...would you mind?" Moka inquired.

"Huh? ...Oh! Of course, here you go Moka-san." Tsukune answered, tilting his head so she had better access.

Moka eyes glazed slightly as she closed in and slowly bit down, beginning her breakfast. Inner-Moka's bites didn't feel painful like outer's used to, they felt... tingly, but in a good way. Tsukune was focusing all his energy in to not shaking at the fact that inner-Moka was so close... she was so perfect that Tsukune sometimes couldn't believe she actually considered him a friend. But he wasn't about to question her motives and risk her leaving. As Moka finally finished up she thanked Tsukune for the meal and they began their walk to school.

"Tsukune-kun's blood is so delicious... I don't think I will ever get tired of it." Moka spoke, whilst looking straight ahead.

"Umm... I guess I will take that as a compliment." Tsukune replied, awkwardly.

"You can take it as you wish." Moka responded smoothly.

Along their path Moka and Tsukune ran into the perverted werewolf known as Gin, who was currently going through film on his camera. Gin had accepted a job as the school's publicist to the yokai community. Moka's expression immediately darkened at the sight of the horny wolf.

"Good morning, Gin-sempai." Tsukune chirped.

"Oh! Good morning Tsukune-kun ...and good morning to you my fine lady-" Gin was interrupted by an irate Moka.

"I will pull it off Gin... do not tempt me." Moka spoke icily, she was quite sick of the perverted wolf always hitting on her, that was Tsukune's job!

Both the males knew exactly what Moka was talking about and shuddered at the implied pain she would bring upon poor Gin.

"I-I will just be going then, cyas!" Gin took off, leaving his dignity at Moka's feet.

"Wasn't that a bit-"Tsukune stopped as she glared at him.

"He needs to learn these things now, before somebody does rip it off." Moka spoke sharply.

Regretting the look of fear she caused to erupt on Tsukune's face as she snapped at him. It wasn't Tsukune's fault, she just had a short temper when it came to their sempai. Moka offered him an apologetic smile, which Tsukune accepted. Tsukune got that Moka didn't like to actually verbally admit her shortcomings and so the small smile was a welcome substitute for the male.

"Doesn't this walk to school seem rather long?" Tsukune inquired.

"...somewhat." Moka responded after thinking about it.

**And there we have it, my chapters aren't overly long but i release them frequently :D plz review or i be super sad... D: thx u guys, oh and any ideas are welcome!**


	4. First Kiss

**Chapter 4 incoming! I haven't got many reviews, but that's ok, it just makes me appreciate the ones i did get more :D Thx to all who have reviewed! You know who you are.. sexy things ;)**

After running into Gin on their way towards school Moka and Tsukune met up with Kurumu who was stopped short from jumping Tsukune by Moka flaring her Yokai. Needless to say Kurumu was not pleased, and made her annoyance at the situation apparent.

"Iyaaaaa Tsukune-kun~ when can we spend some time together? I don't get to see you anymore!" Kurumu wailed with crocodile tears brimming around her eyes.

"S-sorry Kurumu-san but didn't I help you move your furniture around just yesterday?" Tsukune said, trying to be nice about her attempt at guilt tripping him.

"But that was work Tsukune-kun! I want to... play with you." Kurumu purred as she closed in on the poor boy who was blushing furiously.

"K-K-K-Kurumu-san, w-what are you saying?" Tsukune sputtered, completely flustered by what the curvaceous blue-haired sex-demon had said and was doing. Sometimes he forgot she was a succubus.

Moka, seeing Tsukune so embarrassed and shaky was cute, adorable even... but he should only be like that for her! This would NOT do! With a threatening growl Moka placed herself between the now fuming succubus and slightly calmed human.

"Can't you see you are scaring Tsukune?" Moka questioned, ruby eyes not breaking their stare with the succubus'.

"What do you know! You always push us away and keep him to yourself. You're too scary that Tsukune probably can't say anything against you because you frighten him! You don't deserve Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed in a rage.

"You... know your place!" Moka yelled and kicked the poor female into the forest on the side of the path. "How DARE you! I have saved Tsukune from death countless times, I have given him my BLOOD! That's the most important thing to a vampire! I have risked my own life for his and you have the audacity to tell me! Moka Akashiya, that I don't deserve him?" Moka was absolutely furious now. "He is MINE! I am done playing games with this 'harem'." She spoke with finality.

And with that she grabbed Tsukune's hand and stormed off in the opposite direction to the school, Tsukune was shocked into silence at what just happened. Did she just say he was... hers? What did that mean? Tsukune's mind was going a mile a minute when suddenly the duo stopped in a secluded area inside the forest, a single gravestone the only memorable landmark.

"Moka-san w-what are you do-"Tsukune began but was cut off.

"Please Tsukune! Just let me think for a second." Moka said, still holding Tsukune's hand.

His hand was so soft, warm and caring... she wondered he felt like that all over. Moka fought the urge to push herself against him to test her theory. He always, ALWAYS put her first, fought for her even though he was weak, spoke for her even though he was scared and he was there for her... when no one else was. She just... loved this weak, fragile, timid, caring, handsome, wonderful, kind, selfless human. She decided... she had actually made this decision a long time ago, just subconsciously, but now she accepted it. Tsukune would be hers and she, his. Gathering her courage, the vampiress made eye contact with the now worried boy and spoke the words that would bring her what she desired most.

"Tsukune... I..-uh I... I love you!" The embarrassed teen blurted out.

"...what did you say?" Tsukune asked as if his brain ceased function.

"Tsukune, for so long, every day I don't see you feels so lonely... I hate it. Tsukune please, I love you. I'm sorry if what Kurumu-san said is true and that I scare you. I can't help it, but I would never hurt you!... I won't let anyone else have you..." Moka spoke so quickly as the tears refused to stop falling.

What if he said no, what if he loved one of the other girls... she couldn't take that. She didn't want to be alone again. If he refused her... she would make him love her.

Tsukune was silent; Moka allowed him the time to compose his thoughts, even though each second was painful for the girl. Eventually Tsukune look into Moka's pleading eyes and he instantly melted, she looked like an angel with her tear-stained cheeks. He didn't want her to cry, he loved her, enough to constantly risk his life for her without a second thought. She needed him to speak, she needed him to be the strong one for once, and so he would be.

"Moka... you ARE scary" said girl flinched and looked down. "but I see past that wall you've put up... I know the person you really are, and.." Moka looked up hopefully as Tsukune pushed himself to continue "I love that person, I always have Moka!" Tsukune spoke with a strength rarely seen in him.

In the heat of the moment Tsukune put his hand around Moka's neck and pulled her in for their first kiss. It started slowly, cautiously. But as their need for the other grew they began to let go of their defences and give in to the wonderful electricity they gave off. Moka began poking Tsukune's lip with her tongue and getting the hint, Tsukune opened his lips giving Moka access. She explored every inch of his mouth with enthusiasm. Tsukune decided to fight back and began playing with her tongue using his own. This drew forth one of the cutest noises Tsukune would ever hear. If he had to describe it, it was like a kitten mewling for milk, just with more... lust behind it. This spurred Tsukune's hand around Moka's lower back as he held her close and moaned into the passionate kiss.

This was heaven! Tsukune's mind was a mess, he couldn't believe the girl he loved more than life itself was here, confessing to him and kissing him! Deciding to just live in the moment before it was gone Tsukune dived back into the activities at full force.

Moka was having her own little party in her head. He loves her! She was so afraid that he wouldn't be able to see past her vampiric nature or his love was directed somewhere else, but no! He was hers... and this kiss. Nothing, not fighting, not blood... nothing she had ever experienced could compare with what she was feeling now. His broad chest flat against her more rounded one, his large warm hands caressing her lower back... Kami she wanted him to go lower. The thought made her blush, and more so when she felt his excitement brush against her thigh. Moka couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her as she pushed herself closer and felt it again, pushed up against her.

"Mmm... Tsukune, enjoying yourself I hope?" Moka huskily inquired before going back to their kiss.

"God yesssss!" Tsukune hissed, Moka's blood inside him boiling at the intimacy.

Moka's core was on fire, she wanted desperately to be with her love right then and there, but fought against it as she knew Tsukune would regret not making it special. He was so sentimental for a male, but she loved him for it. And so reluctantly she began to break the contact and calm her Tsukune down.

"Tsukune, we should stop now, we have already been here for well over 15 minutes, we are very late." Moka half-heartedly reminded him of the time.

"Oh... yeah we should get going." The disappointment in the male's voice was obvious, which was quite pleasing to Moka. Not that he was disappointed, but that he wanted more of her.

Moka chuckled a placed a long, soft kiss on Tsukune's cheek and grabbed his hand, leading them back towards school, and an apology from Moka to Kurumu. Not that Moka would mean it, she was NOT sorry for affirming her place as Tsukune's mate; she would apologize to no one for that.

Arriving at school, the duo were scolded for being late and had to endure the glares of the 3 girls until the bell signalling the end of class rang. Immediately, the 3 girls bombarded the newly formed couple with questions.

"Where were you guys desu~?" Yukari squealed. "Maybe I can come next time?" The young witch drooled.

"I didn't see Tsukune-kun come down the road to school... did you sleep in?" Mizore inquired.

"Moka-san better not have been drinking Tsukune-kun's blood!" Kurumu growled, staring at the girl whom just recently kicked the crap out of her.

"Actually we were just-" Tsukune's cover up was cut short by an annoyed vampiress.

"Tsukune was busy with his tongue down my throat." Moka said, while striking her trademark hand on hip pose.

Tsukune's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the 2 girls Mizore on Kurumu stared at Tsukune, silently begging him to confirm Moka's tale as a lie. Sighing, Tsukune answered.

"We... were k-kissing, we umm-" Tsukune was cut short by a devastated succubus.

"WHY! Tsukune I would do anything for you!" The poor girl broke down and sobbed.

Mizore on the other hand simply nodded in acceptance, stole a kiss from Tsukune's cheek and thought it best to be by herself. Watching her walk off and seeing Kurumu on the ground Tsukune felt absolutely horrible. Yukari was off somewhere fantasizing about what she had heard.

"P-please, I'm sor-" once again Tsukune was cut off.

"Tsukune, don't apologize for what we did. We love each other" at hearing this Kurumu ran out of the room crying. "and should not have to apologize for expressing it! If you think otherwise then I will make them watch until you feel comfortable with it." Moka stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't you feel a little bad for them at all? I still care about them, they are my friends Moka! I have to try and help them!" Tsukune yelled with his head bowed apologetically towards the surprised vampiress.

Tsukune was afraid he was about to get sent to the moon by a vicious kick from an angry Moka, instead he heard her chuckle and then she grabbed his chin so they made eye contact.

"I can't be mad at Tsukune for being his usual caring self... I love that guy." Moka said, finishing with a quick peck on the lips.

Tsukune turned a bright red, to Moka's amusement, as she pulled away and began.

"Tsukune, I will attempt to fix things with our friends, I do care about them as well, even if they are annoying. But don't expect me to hand you over or let them get too close to you, okay?" Moka spoke in her deep powerful voice, leaving no room for argument.

"O-okay Moka... let's go find them..." Tsukune said, a little depressed at their situation.

Moka followed after Tsukune as they headed out, enjoying that he dropped the honorific without any pushing from her. Honestly, she cared about Kurumu and Mizore and she did feel bad about how they must be feeling but she was NOT giving away Tsukune to make them feel better. She would allow them to be friends with him, that's all it would ever be though. Vampires are incredibly possessive of their mate, sharing is not an option. In the long run, it's kinder for her to squash their hopes now rather than to lead them along a road with a dead-end. That's how she perceived it anyway. Walking next to Tsukune as they headed to the girl's dorms Moka grabbed a hold of Tsukune's hand and squeezed it, to reassure him. No matter if all the girls turn against him, she would still be there for him.

"I really hope we can get past this, Moka..." Tsukune sighed.

"So do I..." Moka responded in a soft voice.

**Okey-dokey, thats another chapter for you guys to take a squiz at. As usual, review plz and ty :D!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	5. Door to Door

**Hey peepz, chapter 5 here we go! Hoping for more reviews plz xD even if its just to say hi, its nice to know people are reading.**

**Soulslayer32 – Don't worry, it WILL happen, just not straight away. I want it to be a major part of the story and happen over a period of time.**

**Shadowsentinel – I appreciate all the feedback you give me. TY!**

**Sart Von Berchingen – TY for the advice, that has helped me clean up the structure of the stories immensely.**

Moka and Tsukune were currently standing outside Kurumu's room, waiting patiently for her to answer their knocking.

"Kurumu-san, please open up, we really want to talk to you..." Tsukune pleaded, not even knowing if the girl was in there.

"Tsukune, if she doesn't want to come out... I could always break the door down?" Moka stated in a bored tone.

"W-what? No, Moka let's just wait a bit longer, please?" Tsukune begged, eyes shining.

Moka was taken aback at Tsukune's pleading... her thoughts turning down a darker path. Would he beg for more of her? She shuddered in delight at the images floating through her mind.

"M-Moka? ...umm." Tsukune said, waving his hand in front of the dazed girl.

After her asked her to wait she suddenly seemed surprised... then a silly grin came across her face and she turned slightly red... was she feeling okay?

"Are you okay Moka? You're not sick... do vampires get sick?" Tsukune inquired.

Shaking herself from the invading thoughts, Moka responded, trying to seem cool about it.

"I'm fine Tsukune... is Kurumu-san coming out or are we leaving?" Moka responded, raising a thin eyebrow.

"I don't think she wants to see us right now..." Tsukune responded, seeming dejected.

"...give her time Tsukune, she will come around." Moka informed the saddened male in an attempt to cheer him up.

She wasn't making assumptions of course. If Kurumu insisted on avoiding Tsukune, she would tie the girl to a chair and make them work it out... seeing her love so distraught was not fun for her. She would never tell but this whole mess was bringing her down as well. Couldn't their friends just be happy for them? Sighing, the vampiress forced herself to change her thought pattern to a less depressing one.

"Well... she isn't coming out now; I suppose we should see if Mizore-san will at least talk to me." Tsukune stated with little hope in the matter.

"Of course." Moka spoke, getting tired of standing outside the succubus' room and welcomed the walk to Mizore's.

And with that, they headed to the other end of the corridor they were in and up the 2 flights of stairs towards Mizore's quarters. Arriving at her door the duo noticed the cool air flowing from gap at the bottom of the door. Mizore was more than likely in her Yokai form, effectively turning her room into an ice box. Tsukune took a deep breath and knocked... soon a rustling of sheets could be heard and footsteps heading towards the entrance. Mizore opened, showing her puffy red eyes and the icicles growing from her head, to the two in the doorway.

"Hello Tsukune-kun, Moka-san... do you need something?" The ice maiden asked half-heartedly, the sadness clear in her voice.

"Mizore-san... I'm sorry about how this happened... that I led you on out of my own cowardice. There is no excuse for how I have acted and how this" indicating himself and Moka "was revealed to you. I am truly sorry and I sincerely hope we could still be friends." Tsukune apologized, bowing to the stunned Yokai.

"Mizore-san, I would also like to apologize for revealing it to you so crudely, completely disregarding your feelings. But I will not apologize for being with Tsukune, nor will I give him up." Moka reluctantly admitted.

The taste of an apology on her tongue making her feel sick. But for Tsukune, she would do it without complaint.

Mizore was quiet for quite some time, eyes showing her mind reeling at what she had just heard. Slowly, the shy girl looked up to meet the gazes of the couple standing before her... that's what they were now after all. A couple... and that hurt her so much, but Tsukune still wished to be her friend, spend time with her and be there for her. As much as she hated to admit it... she knew Tsukune and Moka would end up together, so being friends would have to do. With great sadness, she gave up and accepted her fate.

"I... I forgive you Tsukune-kun, Moka-san. I think I will take tomorrow of school but don't worry... I would love to still be a friend to you both." Mizore smiled whilst fighting back the tears.

Tsukune could see the hurt on the serene beauties face and it stung, but he couldn't be indecisive too spare the girls feelings anymore. It just ends up worse in the long run. Mizore slowly closed the door and quiet sobs could be heard from behind it. Moka stood silently watching as Tsukune went through the emotional turmoils of having to hurt a precious friend. She fought the urge to embrace him, Tsukune needed to do this. Moka knew he had to do this for himself, for their friendships and to hear from his lips that they were together. If she did it for him how could he call himself a man? He had to grow and become strong. Moka would be there to help him, but some things had to be done alone.

Sighing, Tsukune turned to Moka with a weary smile and spoke.

"Well, at least we know she doesn't hate us..." Tsukune gave her the first real smile she had seen on him in a while.

"It is nice to know she is still an ally." Moka responded, reluctant to express her true joy at her friend not leaving her.

The two decided to call it a day and Moka walked the human to the entrance of the girl's dorm where they would say their goodnights and go their separate ways.

"G-goodnight, Moka" Tsukune said, awkwardly.

Moka chuckled deeply. "Goodnight, you silly boy." Moka whispered as she closed in and their lips met.

The electricity from their first kiss still just as strong, bouncing around their bodies as Tsukune's embarrassment was washed away by need. Blushing deeply, Moka pulled away, giving Tsukune a smile that no one else had ever seen on the s-class monster, one of pure joy. Tsukune was stunned at the expression on Moka's face... she was just so... beautiful that he couldn't help but reciprocate the smile. The two love-struck teens laughing at each other's smiles.

Slowly calming down her laughing, Moka spoke "I love you, Tsukune."

"I love you too, Moka" Tsukune said, cupping her check and staring in reverence at the angel before him.

Moka nuzzled into his warm hand as it gently brushed across her face. Tsukune, suddenly aware of what he was doing jumped back, turning completely red and stuttering.

"I-I-I uh have to g-go... bye!" Tsukune stammered, running toward his dorm.

"Goodnight, Tsukune." Moka said to herself, giggling at his embarrassment...

If a kiss made him feel so embarrassed, she couldn't wait to see his expression when he sees her naked form... it would be grand. Almost drooling, Moka headed back to her room to get some welcome rest.

**WADDYA THINK GUYS? :D I particularly liked this chapter, I hope you guys do to. As always, plz review and ty!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	6. Heartbroken

**Hey peepz! TY for the Reviews, and as a thank you, NEXT CHAPTER! ONWARD!**

Kurumu was sitting near a secluded pond in the forest just outside the school grounds. The succubus had recently found out her love would never come to pass, and it was killing her inside. Tsukune, the boy she has loved for over 2 years now, her `destined one` had chosen to be with that arrogant bloodsucker. Why couldn't he love her? She would do anything for him, fulfil any fantasy or desire at drop of a hat. Still... he always ran to the pink... now silver-haired vampire that was always hanging around. Moka... she was so strong and beautiful... graceful, elegant. Moka was perfect, it was no wonder Tsukune chose her. Kurumu didn't believe Tsukune to be shallow, not at all; it's just that Moka was never as nice and caring as she was. Even still, he chose her. Even when she kicked him and looked down upon him, drank his blood... he still chose her. Sitting alone, the blue-haired Yokai cried and cried, wishing this was all a horrible dream.

...she knew it wasn't.

Yukari was ecstatic; Moka and Tsukune were finally being all lovey-dovey with each other, so all that was left was for her to get in the middle. The young witch had quite an adult mind when it came to these things. Her fantasies disturbed all her friends, especially Moka and Tsukune, as they were the stars of the show. But Yukari would get past their hesitance and they would all live happily ever after. That's what the young girl thought, anyway. Brushing her hair, the witch headed out for the day.

Back at the boys dorms, Tsukune was talking with the werewolf that jumped into his window... to his annoyance.

"Gin-sempai... what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked sleepily, just waking up from the noise of his sempai entering.

"I saw Kurumu-san in the forest... what happened? She was crying." Gin asked, a rare seriousness burned around his eyes.

"Moka and I are... going out. Kurumu-san didn't like hearing it..." Tsukune said, mind awake and back into its guilt-filled state.

"Oh, nice catch kiddo! But back to the important stuff..." Gin waved off Tsukune's love-life "Kurumu-san looked in pretty bad shaped, you think should talk to her?" Gin said, rather than asked.

"I spent hours yesterday trying to find her and speak with her, I don't think she wants to see me... but if you take me to her I can catch her by surprise." Tsukune said with a determined spark in his eye.

Seeing Tsukune catch on, Gin smirked.

"Alrighty bud, let's go see if we can fix her up." Gin spoke in his cool-guy voice.

"Lead the way." Tsukune spoke, rolling his eyes at his idiotic sempai.

Arriving at a pond deep into the forest, Tsukune and Gin saw the little sex-demon lying against one of the surrounding trees, fast asleep.

"I think she was here all night..." Gin commented.

"I'm sorry, Kurumu-san..." Tsukune spoke to himself.

"Well, I'll let you get to work there kiddo!" Gin yelled speeding off onto another perverted adventure.

Tsukune paced slowly towards the sleeping form of his precious friends, noting the tears still staining her cheeks. Swallowing, the timid male shook the girls shoulder and called for her.

"Kurumu-san... please wake up, it's no good to sleep here." Tsukune whispered.

Said girls eyes twitched and then opened, going straight to where the voice was. Upon seeing his face her eyes widened and she immediately jumped up, smashing their lips together... eventually pulling away when Tsukune didn't kiss back. Lips quivering, Kurumu looked away, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"Kurumu-san... I'm so sorry about all of this, I never wanted to hurt you. Please forgive me I-" Tsukune was stopped short in his apology by a desperate girl in love.

"Tsukune I love you! I would do anything you wanted! Anything you desire!" Kurumu spoke frantically trying to change his mind. "Don't you like these?" grabbing her breasts "or this?" lifting her skirt up, crying the whole time.

Tsukune's face was completely red from embarrassment. He didn't want to admit it but the way she was showing him her body was quite arousing. Fighting back the dirty thoughts Tsukune saw the pain in her eyes and did all he could think of. Tsukune pulled her into a hug and refused to let go, even when she kicked and struggled. Eventually, after screaming and biting, the succubus stopped and just rested her head on his shoulder. The two lay there, against the same tree just listening to the sounds of the forest for quite a while. Kurumu sniffling every now and again, Tsukune gently stroking her hair when she did.

"Tsukune-kun, I love you so much." Kurumu admitted, no hesitance in her confession.

"Kurumu-san, I love you too, just not in the way you want me to." Tsukune responded, trying his best to word it gently as to not hurt the fragile girl.

"...I know..." Kurumu spoke softly, more to herself than anyone else.

Snuggling herself deeper into her loves embrace, the blue haired girl slowly fell asleep, still tired and not wanting to think anymore about what was happening around her. The second she fell asleep, a certain ruby eyed vampiress walked out from the shadows of the surrounding woods.

"M-Moka!" Tsukune squeaked, looking at his position with Kurumu. "I-I-It's not what it-" Tsukune was stopped by Kurumu rustling in her sleep.

"I was here for the whole thing, don't worry I know what happened... we will talk about the kiss and the 'I love you too` later. For now though, we should take Kurumu-san back to her room." Moka spoke, assessing the situation and deciding on the girl's health before Tsukune's punishment.

Tsukune gulped as he picked up the little Yokai.

"O-okay..." Tsukune stuttered, obviously dreading Moka's idea of 'talk'.

With Kurumu asleep in his arms and Moka by his side, Tsukune headed back to the dorms, sincerely hoping Kurumu would accept his choice and find the happiness he knew she deserved.

**And done! Not very long but meh? If you guys would prefer longer chapters let me know, but note that if they are longer they won't be released as often. K? Plz review and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	7. Intimacy

**Hello again. THIS. IS. CHAPTER 7! Kicks a reader down conveniently placed hole of doom.**

Laying the sleeping succubus down, Tsukune turned to Moka and chuckled nervously. Not even 30 minutes ago Moka had been watching Tsukune embrace Kurumu and saying 'I love you too'. Taken out of context Moka could have very well killed him, luckily... or not, she was there for the whole ordeal. Moka folded her arms, indicating her impatience with the male and turned to wait outside Kurumu's dorm room. Tsukune quickly tucked Kurumu into her pink frilly blankets and ran out to the grumpy vampiress, trying not to aggravate her further.

"Tsukune, come with me." Moka ordered in a hard tone.

Tsukune flinched and nodded in silent agreement, not trying to change his fate and risk making it worse. Following the powerful Yokai, Tsukune felt as though he was walking toward the gallows. He had seen countless times her wrath wreaked upon their enemies when she wasn't even angered. Tsukune prayed to any gods that would listen to help him survive.

Suddenly stopping outside a room, Tsukune realized it was Moka's (the sign on the door reading 'Moka Akashiya' a dead giveaway). Moka opened the door and silently gestured for Tsukune to follow, not turning her head to face him. Tsukune hesitantly entered, fear turning to awe when he came upon her living room. Farthest away, near the window was an extravagant wooden dining table with intricate patterns detailing the edges. Surrounding the table were 6 chairs, all the matching the table in quality of design. Closer to the entrance was a large flat-screen TV, placed in front of a large cream coloured couch with cute, pink-fluffy pillows on it. The walls were covered in a bright white, reminiscent of the vampiress` hair, and blood red curtains, like her eyes.

Snapping back to reality Tsukune looked toward said vampire, who was smirking at him with one thin eyebrow raised in questioning. Rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous twitch, Tsukune spoke.

"You h-have a lovely room Moka... it's so much bigger than mine." Tsukune decided to just say what he thought, as he was too nervous to come up with any good lies.

"Oh, I suppose it is quite nice. I chose the colours myself and had the furniture moved from home. Make yourself comfortable." Moka gestured to the couch.

Tsukune suddenly felt quite silly standing in the doorway. Quickly, he shut the door and made his way over to the couch to sit and wait. Moka calmly walked to the kitchen and called out.

"Tsukune, would you like something to drink? There's water or tomato juice." Moka asked.

"No thank you Moka. I'm not really thirsty." Tsukune responded, wondering if she ever drank something other than tomato juice and blood.

"Well, that's fine I won't have any either." Moka spoke, walking toward where Tsukune sat.

Sitting down right next to him, Tsukune could feel Moka's side against his own, could hear her breathing and could _feel_ her staring at him.

"I prefer to have some of Tsukune anyway..." Moka whispered into his ear.

Tsukune shuddered and tried to shuffle away, only to have Moka follow along. Eventually Tsukune's back hit the side of the couch and Moka crawled on top of him, grinning victoriously.

"Nowhere else to go, Tsu-ku-ne?" Moka asked, pronouncing every syllable in his name slowly.

"W-wait a second Moka, didn't you say we had to talk about what h-happened before?" Tsukune desperately tried to change the subject.

It's not that he didn't want to do... that, it's just Moka was so strong and amazing... he knew he wouldn't be able to ...please her. She was a vampire as well, he strongly doubted humans of having the same endurance.

"Talking can wait Tsukune, I want to play." Moka growled playfully, pushing her assets against him in an attempt to persuade him.

Moka was going to talk to him about what happened earlier, but when she realized he was here... alone... with her, the girls mind drifted to her ever present fantasies of her love. Eventually she couldn't be bothered with what happened before as she wanted her human, NOW! She could tell he was nervous, but it's not like they were going to go all the way... he wasn't strong enough yet. He would need more of her blood for 'that'. She was just going to play with him... and if he got a happy ending then that was fine with her.

"M-Moka please, I-I can't..." Tsukune said, really hating himself right now. But his insecurities were getting the better of him.

Honestly what did she see in him, she was a walking, talking work of art. Tsukune was painstakingly average in every way. He was no different from any other guy they could have passed in the halls of their school at any given time. Still, she walked next to him. Why?

"Tsukune... you're not being fair. I love you... you are so kind and caring to me. Can't I take care of you for a little while? It will feel VERY nice, I promise." Moka purred, gently stroking his chest as she lay against him.

Tsukune was completely flustered; he wanted so badly to give in... But what if she didn't like what she saw. She was so intimidating; a simple look could make or break a person's ego. Tsukune was covered in disgusting scars and he couldn't bear looking at them for more than a few seconds before he felt like crap... Moka would probably feel the same way and discard him.

"I-I just can't-" Tsukune was stopped mid sentence as Moka ripped his shirt open.

Moka let out a lust-filled moan as she licked him, directly across one of his scars! Why would she want to do that? Tsukune couldn't fathom it.

"Mmmm, Tsukune your scars are sexy..." Moka purred, kissing his chest.

If he wouldn't give her permission, she would just act. After all, she knew his hesitance was only out of nervousness, not because he didn't want to.

"How are they sexy, they are horrible..." Tsukune stated, looking depressed.

Moka was shocked to hear that. Her Tsukune was incredibly sexy! He's muscular, not too much, just the right amount, his messy hair was a huge turn-on for her (she always dreamt she would claw into as he took her into bliss), his deep chocolate eyes that made her melt, his tanned skin covered in those manly scars all combined into her ideal mate. Hearing that he didn't like his body made her quite angry, he was perfect! Nobody could tell her otherwise, especially not him.

"Tsukune... you are beautiful. I love you" As she spoke she planted kisses up and down his neck. "I think about you all the time. These scars are sign of your bravery, your kindness and your heart. I love them as they are a part of you." Moka finished with a soft, chaste kiss onto her humans lips.

"...You, really love me?" Tsukune said, making it apparent he felt inadequate to the girl.

"I have said it more than once, I mean what I say with all my heart." She said, offering him a loving smile, inches from his face.

Tsukune just stared at her for nearly a minute before speaking.

"I still find it hard to believe... but thank you Moka, I love you too." Tsukune spoke, surprisingly not stuttering at all, but blushing profusely.

"I understand the feeling, sometimes I wonder if it's all a dream as well." Moka admitted, relating to him to help him feel more comfortable.

The last thing Moka wanted was for Tsukune to feel inadequate around her, she wanted him to feel accepted and happy. Behind the mask of beauty and power, she was just a teenage girl that loves a teenage boy, and he was just a teenage boy, that loves a teenage girl. She would do her best to help Tsukune be himself and be proud. Kami knows she is proud of him, every day.

"U-umm, well shouldn't I get going now?" Tsukune made an attempt to escape.

"...if you leave now the dorm office will see you and that would be no good. Or do you want to go spend time with the headmaster?" Moka questioned, tilting her head.

"Crap... what am I supposed to do then... I don't want to get suspended or expelled..." Tsukune said, realizing his situation.

Boys and girls could go to the other's dorms, if accompanied by a member of the other sex, but had to be gone by 6pm; it was now 6:30pm.

"Well, Tsukune, my bed is big enough for two..." Moka purred, staring intently at the male.

"I-I can't! But I can't get out of here either... damn. I don't have any clothes!" Tsukune found a valid excuse to get away.

"Lack of clothing doesn't bother me, Tsukune. I will keep you warm." Moka spoke, smiling way too innocently for what she just implied.

"...I'm not sure Moka..." Tsukune admitted his hesitance about the situation.

"We won't do anything you don't want to Tsukune, I promise." Moka responded, gently rubbing her hands through his hair, her face nestled in the crook of his neck.

It was all too much stimulation for the poor boy, and so he gave up, agreeing to the vampiress` suggestion of a sleepover. And so they got off the couch and began their first night together.

**Ta-Da! Another chapter, and it's all lovey-dovey. Just how i like it. P.S Lemons wont be for a while, if anyone was wonderin, i don't believe Tsukune to be the type to jump into sex, which is why i have made him so hesitant in this chappy. Anyways plz review and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	8. Skinship

**Wow so many kind reviews! :D I just finished doing HSC trials and so imagine my change of tone reading all those compliments! Thx guys u brightened my day! ONWARD!**

**Meatbomb: Thx!, I will give the thought rather than narrative style a go this chappy, see how u guys like it.**

**Italics** - _thoughts_

Tsukune sat; nervously twiddling his thumbs as he watched some program on the TV he could care less about. You see, the boy was currently spending the night at his girlfriend's house, though said girl referred to it as being mates. And as he sat, he listened to the sound of running water behind the wall to his right. Moka informed Tsukune she was going to take a shower and that he should make himself at home.

_"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into... Moka is right behind that wall naked! Okay, okay calm down Tsukune! Just keep calm."_ Tsukune thought, frantically trying to avoid images of a naked Moka.

Suddenly Tsukune heard a scream and nearly jumped out of his skin, turning red when he realized it was the TV. Some zombie horror was currently playing, blood and guts everywhere. Now Tsukune, going to a school for monster, shouldn't be scared of movies... but he was, very much so. Especially zombie movies, as they were always so disgusting and jumpy.

_"Oh jeez... Ah! It ripped his FACE off?"_ Tsukune mentally screamed, covering his mouth.

Tsukune had grabbed a pillow and was hiding behind it, making sure the zombie's couldn't come after him instead. A throat being cleared caused Tsukune to jump off the lounge and fall on his back. Looking up Tsukune saw Moka dressed in in underwear, a white tank-top and wavy wet hair, staring at him obviously quite amused.

_"He is so cute when he is frightened."_ Moka thought to herself.

"Don't worry Tsukune, I will protect you from the TV." Moka made fun of his irrational fear movies.

Tsukune was too captivated by how Moka was dressed to hear her jokes, staring in wonder.

_"Wow... I think I could die happy. Her skin looks so smooth, her legs are so long and shapely... and those eyes... shiny, blood red... staring at me. O-oh crap, she is staring at me!"_ Tsukune mentally slapped himself, realizing he must have seemed like a total pervert eyeing her up and down.

"Enjoying yourself I hope? I will be sleeping like this, so you can look all you like." Moka grinned at the embarrassed male.

_"And touch all you like..."_ She mentally added.

"I-I umm..." Tsukune felt the truth was the only way out of this one, "you look amazing Moka... I was at a loss for words..." Tsukune looked away, blushing. "I'm sorry for staring." He finished.

_"You're a natural smooth talker Tsukune, you don't even realize it."_ Moka laughed to herself.

"Tsukune, if I didn't want you to look, I wouldn't show you. So you damn well better look, because you're the only one who gets to see it." Moka growled in mock anger.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he stared at Moka in disbelief. He was brought up to respect women and not treat them as toys. He was always respectful and tried to avoid looking at them inappropriately, but Moka was standing in front of him, telling him he could stare at her scantily dressed form. He felt as though he would get in trouble if he did.

"M-Moka, isn't that inappropriate?" Tsukune responded weakly.

"Nothing we do for each other is inappropriate Tsukune... I know you're enjoying how I'm dressed, I can see it." The vampiress gestured to Tsukune's pants "And I know you would enjoy all the things I want to do to you, if you let me... there is nothing wrong with it. We love each other." Moka spoke, sauntering over to the male, still on his back.

Watching how her hips swayed as she came towards him, Tsukune could only watch, licking his lips. Seeing Tsukune stare was making the yokai's core burn with need.

_"Tsukune has such a powerful stare, I feel like I'm naked..."_ Moka inwardly moaned.

_"I never thought I would see Inner-Moka like this... I love her too much... I don't think I can keep saying no..."_ Tsukune frantically thought.

As Moka closed the gap, Tsukune had sat himself back on the lounge, as to avoid being pinned to the floor. Standing in front of him, the vampire leaned forwards, grabbing his face and placing a wet kiss over his mouth, forcing her way inside and dominating him. Tsukune was helpless to the girls desire, what she wanted, she would get. Only one thing was more important to her right now than fulfilling her burning need... Tsukune.

_"He feels so warm and sculpted... I want more... NO!"_ Moka forcefully stopped herself. _"If I keep going, I won't be able to stop and I might really hurt Tsukune."_ Moka reminded herself, with great disappointment.

Tsukune growled ever so slightly, Moka's blood awakening inside of him.

Suddenly it hit her, if she couldn't get too excited; she would please herself by exciting her mate. Smirking evilly Moka spoke to the innocent boy she loved.

"Tsukune... I have tasted your delicious blood and warm tender skin... there is one other part of Tsukune I would LOVE to taste." Moka purred lustfully into his ear, still leaning over him.

***Semi-lemon, I don't recommend this to younger readers or people who don't enjoy lemons (derp)***

Moka slowly lowered herself and kneeled between Tsukune's legs, staring at the boy the whole time.

"Moka... a-are you okay with thissss?" Tsukune struggled to get out, panting as his dormant vampiric blood was reaching its peak.

"I'm sure. I wonder how Tsukune will taste" Moka questioned, cutely tilting her head to excite her male.

Moka knew that Tsukune's mind was clouded by her blood, but he would forgive her... heck, he would probably ask her for more.

Tsukune's mind exploded into colour as Moka unzipped his pants and her lips gently brushed along his head. Moka grabbed her mate's tool and began to slowly rub it up and down, admiring its size and shape; she guessed it to be about 7-8 inches and quite thick.

Tsukune was in heaven, Moka's hand was so soft and yet her grip was so strong, it felt amazing. Looking down he watched as said girl's head came closer to his hard member.

"Mine..." Moka growled out possessively before taking the head into her mouth and licking it over with her tongue quite skilfully.

Moka, the proud and noble vampire was on her knees, sucking fervently, a human's member. She didn't care though, because if the respect of the vampire community meant she was without Tsukune, the vampire community could go to hell. Hearing Tsukune call her name sent tingles through her body and caused her to double her efforts, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around his tool. The Yokai looked up and made eye-contact with the male, who was in disbelief at what was happening.

Moka, the unattainable queen of Yokai academy was between his legs, sucking his dick? He could not comprehend this as reality. But it felt real, very real.

"M-Mokaaaa... oh god... I think I'm going to-" Tsukune didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Moka spoke.

"Don't think, just do it!" Moka quickly spoke before going back to her duty.

Tsukune couldn't hold out any longer and released, Moka's mouth not moving off of his erection, taking it all in. The vampiress let out a loud moan and Tsukune could hear her swallowing it.

"Tsukune, you taste wonderful... I didn't expect it to taste like that... kind of salty." Moka seemed to take in what Tsukune believed to be surreal, quite logically.

As the vampiric blood in Tsukune's system began to retire, his mind also came back from the pleasure induced high.

***end of semi-lemon, how was it?***

"W-wait! Why did- what... did we?" Tsukune was completely confused, not as to what they did, but as to why he didn't stop it, or try to.

"Didn't Tsukune like it?" Moka pouted.

"N-no, well I uh... yeah." Tsukune shamefully admitted.

"Then there are no problems, right?" Moka spoke the last part with a deadly glare as to not receive any complaints about her hard work.

_"I will make sure he gets over this problem he has with physical contact. Even if I have to take him 5 times a day to do it... or maybe I will do that anyway. Mmmm."_ Moka smiled, enjoying the lasting taste of her loves seed on her tongue.

**End chappy! :D ...man im tired! Review and TY! Tell me if u guys liked the semi-lemon, or if you think it was too soon? Im not sure about this chapter, depending on how you guys receive it i may take it down and do it differently?... cyas!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	9. Bed Time

***Checking reviews* ... :D yay thx for all the kind words, it's what drives me to release chapters so often! ONWARD!**

"No, take them off." Moka ended the argument in her deep alluring voice.

"B-but-" Tsukune tried to reason.

"NOW." She glared at him.

Tsukune sighed and blushed, removing his school pants, leaving himself in just his boxers. Moka had refused to let him wear his uniform to bed as it was `not sleepwear`, she put it. Tsukune knew she was just trying to get him out of his clothes. Arguing got him nowhere though, because Moka was adamant in getting his pants off.

"There, not so bad, is it?" Moka cooed, patting the spot on the bed next to herself.

"Yeah... sure." Tsukune sarcastically responded.

Moka's room was completely different from the colour scheme of the rest of her dorm. The walls were a stormy blue with the windows covered by silver curtains, her bed and crimson red with small frills on her pillows and sheets. The room was scarcely decorated only having her desk with homework and notes, her large wardrobe and a nightstand with a vanity mirror. A picture of her in her outer-form and Tsukune stuck to the edge of it.

"Come on Tsukune, you'll get cold over there." Moka repeated the gesture of patting the spot beside her.

"Are you going to bite me?" Tsukune's fears we're not unreasonable, as Inner-Moka didn't ask to bite like her other persona used to.

"Maybe..." Moka chuckled, she could get hungry with Tsukune next to her. "After all, you are very tasty..." Moka purred.

Tsukune knew the vampire was referring to their earlier activities and turned beet red, almost having a nosebleed at the strong images. Realizing he couldn't escape his current predicament Tsukune slowly walked to the bed and sat down, Moka shuffling closer to him.

"Come Tsukune, lay down." Moka spoke, laying down herself.

Tsukune silently followed her lead, not sure what to say in such a situation. It wasn't everyday a boy got to sleep in the same bed as the women they fantasized about. Tsukune looked over at Moka, who was lying on her side, still in her tank-top and underwear, staring intently back.

They lay their looking at each other for quite a while, not in an awkward way, it was comfortable and the silence was welcome. Tsukune, admiring the goddess before him, all the while Moka's calm expression was hiding the fantasies she was acting out in her head. Tsukune would hold her down and his strength would send her into pure bliss. Unfortunately for the girl, he was not yet like herself. Finding it hard to hold out, Moka decided to address her problem.

"Tsukune, have you thought about our future?" Moka asked in all seriousness.

"Not really... why?" Tsukune couldn't be expected to understand her worries; after all she hadn't made him aware of them yet.

"Well... Tsukune, I won't age... and in order for you to survive mating with me you would need to be a lot stronger." Moka informed her human.

Tsukune was the same colour as the sheets after hearing Moka talk about something so crude, so openly. But then he realized, Moka was immortal... he would be dead within the next 80 or so years.

"...I never thought of that..." Tsukune spoke in realization.

"Indeed, Tsukune I need to know if you want to be with me before I continue." Moka responded, hope underlying her tone.

"Of course, Moka! I really do love you... but I won't live forever like you..." Tsukune's sentence slowly lost its determination as he understood his situation.

He couldn't be with Moka... he would die and she would be alone. He didn't want to put her through that.

"Tsukune... I could... I could make you like me. If that would make you happy." Moka spoke, trying hard to mask her desperation.

If Tsukune didn't want to become immortal, she would eventually lose him to time, she couldn't bear that happening. Tsukune had to say yes, he just had to...

Tsukune was looking in shock at the s-class monster as she stared at him, almost pleading. Did she want to... turn him into a vampire? Tsukune had no idea how to respond.

"R-right now?" Tsukune asked, feeling quite stupid.

"Not yet, certain things must be taken care of before we do it" Moka informed the boy.

"What does it mean exactly... to make me like you, Moka?" Tsukune continued satisfying his curiosity.

"You would become a Yokai, not unlike myself. Actually, a lot like me, as it's my blood that would change you. You would drink blood and become very strong... and live forever, with me." Moka spoke, grasping Tsukune's hand, holding it tight.

"What would happen to us... if I didn't?" Tsukune felt he had to know every possible decision before changing his life forever.

"I... don't think I could watch you die, Tsukune... it would kill me too." Moka's voice shook slightly, sucking it in, her vampiric nature not allowing her to be weak.

"What should we do? What about my family and our friends..." Tsukune was starting to freak out at the implications of this huge decision.

"I want you to say yes, Tsukune. Your family and our friends would all eventually pass on. But we would still have each other... don't make me do this on my own... I'm begging you Tsukune. I need you." Moka was at her peak, speaking of her fears forced her to admit and face them.

Moka, the powerful vampiress, was terrified of being alone, having no one to stand by her side for as long as she would live. Tsukune was her life line in an ever-changing and scary world. Her mask of indifference could only protect her so much, Tsukune sheltered her from the hate with his smile, she was happy with only him.

"Moka..." Tsukune felt a sharp pain in his chest as the girl he loved was shaking in front of him, about to cry. "Yes... I say yes." Tsukune spoke with strength, pulling Moka in to a warm embrace.

Moka never felt such a joy... all those inkling fears always at the back of her mind were washed away as Tsukune literally agreed to stay by her side forever. She still dreaded losing their friends, but as long as Tsukune made the journey with her, she could continue.

"Thank you, Tsukune. You've no idea how happy this makes me." The usually stoic vampire going through more emotions in one night, than her entire life. "I love you... so much." Moka whispered, pushing herself furthered into the safety of her love's arms.

"I love you too, Moka. I won't leave you alone, I promise." Tsukune held the girl he loved more than anything, doing all he could to see her smile again.

The two teens, feeling quite tired from all the emotional turmoil, decided to leave it at that and go to sleep. Both dreaming of the other, and the future they walked towards.

**OH MY GOD GUYS MAJOR POOP! I finished it and LITERALLY about to click save... BLACK OUT? The universe just trolled me... but I rewrote it for you guys... so here you go PLEASE REVEIW I WROTE IT TWICE FOR POOPS SAKE XD! TY guys**

**Yoshiguy123**


	10. A New Day

**So many people giving me nice reviews! It drives me to keep writing! So lets-a-go!**

The sun slowly crept into the dark room, quiet from a peaceful night's rest. Slowly, the light rose and hit a certain black haired boy in the eyes, rousing him from his dream-filled sleep. Tsukune, awake and slowly registering where he was, turned his head to see the silver-haired beauty curled up next to him purring... purring?

_"Vampires purr? She's like a big scary cat..."_ Tsukune mused, petting the girls head.

Moka was content within her dreams, no worries or cares, just quiet and calm. Suddenly, she was brought from her dreaming by a large soft hand softly petting her head. It felt very warm and gentle, so naturally she pushed herself closer to it, to receive more attention.

Tsukune watched the adorable display as the half asleep girl, lying on her side, arched her back and nuzzled into his hand. As she did this she mumbled something inaudible through her purring, rubbing up against the warmth beside her.

_"...I never thought Inner-Moka could act so... harmlessly."_ Tsukune thought, enthralled by what was happening.

"Tsukune~ I'm cold." Moka cooed, apparently aware of her surroundings now.

Tsukune took the hint and hugged her, after last night's activities, a simple hug no longer seemed so crazy to him. She felt so warm and her form was... amazing to say the least. Her assets rivalled Kurumu's, but didn't seem as big because her height was more fitting. As Tsukune went over his opinions of Moka, said girl had almost fallen back asleep, feeling very comfortable in Tsukune arms. Then it struck her... his smell, she could feel the beginnings of her hunger rise and decided to address the issue of breakfast.

"Hummm... Tsukune, I'm hungry." The vampiress mumbled, eyes still closed.

"...Well it's not like I expected myself to concentrate in class today anyway. Go ahead." Tsukune spoke to himself, tilting his neck.

"What do you mean?" Moka half-heartedly asked as she closed in on her meal.

_"Whoops! Forgot she has very good hearing..."_ Tsukune mentally slapped himself.

Tsukune couldn't seem to get the image of what Moka had done for him last night, out of his head. He sincerely doubted being able to concentrate on what Ms. Nekonome was saying while thinking about Moka on her knees...

"It's nothing..." Tsukune dismissed the subject.

Moka didn't respond as she had already started feeding.

_"Kami Tsukune! Why are you so delicious..."_ Moka inwardly questioned how her love could drive her so crazy.

Tsukune silently enjoyed the tingly feeling brought about by Moka fangs, as Moka enthusiastically sucked on his neck. The two had never been closer than the past few hours, Tsukune was starting to understand the now permanent side of Moka a lot better and Moka was beginning to understand how she should act around Tsukune, as she grew up around ruthless vampires... she couldn't quite grasp his quiet and reserved living style. Where she would expect him to attack someone or challenge them, he just talked with them, or brushed it off.

After drinking her fill, Moka was feeling quite cuddly, a full tummy putting her into a good mood. The Yokai rolled on top of the surprised male and lay down, kissing his sculpted chest. Tsukune again wrapped his arms around the girl and just lay there, enjoying the feel of her.

"I suppose we need to get ready for school, Tsukune." Moka grumbled, with her check squished against Tsukune's muscles.

"Yeah, you're right... are you going to get off me?" Tsukune asked, slightly confused.

"You should be happy I'm lying on you." Moka seemed annoyed at his comment.

"I-I am... but we need to get to school... and you're still not moving." Tsukune nervously laughed.

"...fine..." Moka moaned, slowly slid herself down Tsukune's body, stretching out like a cat, before rolling off and heading to the bathroom to fix her hair.

Moka's little display had brought Tsukune to full attention. Pushing down the dirty thoughts, Tsukune got up and found his clothes, wanting to get out before anyone was awake. Quickly tying his shoe laces, Tsukune was about to open the door and take off, when Moka with a toothbrush in her mouth popped her head out from her bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Moka questioned, pushing the toothbrush into her cheek so she could talk.

"W-well, I was going to go before anybody was awake." Tsukune felt as though he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"No." Moka simply denied him.

"What? Moka, I don't want to get in trouble." Tsukune spoke in disbelief. She was acting like a spoilt child.

"You promised, Tsukune." Moka reminded him.

"B-but... I am just going over to my own dorms and meet you at our usual spot." Tsukune spoke logically. "Not to mention I need a bath and change of clothes..." Tsukune spoke the last part quieter.

"...fine, but that means I get to bite you again." Moka smirked victoriously.

"You're evil..." Tsukune said.

"Thank you." Moka smiled and they both laughed.

Tsukune waved goodbye to Moka, who was unsatisfied and stole a kiss, before skilfully navigating his way through the halls and getting out unnoticed. Who said running for your life all the time didn't have any benefits?

Unbeknownst to Tsukune, a pair of clear eyes followed him as he ran out from the girl's dorms back entrance toward the boy's dorms.

**Quite short, but I have been busy and I just found a few minutes to myself and thought I should update for you all. Plz Reveiw and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	11. Mornings

**Hey guys Im back! Trials and work exp is over so i got time to write again :3 onward!**

Watching Tsukune leave from the girl's dorm so early, Mizore knew where he had been. Seeing this just made what she had heard even more real. Tsukune was with Moka, Tsukune loved Moka... it still hurt. But Mizore had promised Tsukune that she would come back to school and she would be happy to be their friend. She couldn't complain really, Tsukune was always kind to her even when she was being difficult and he never stopped smiling for her. Maybe she would get used to seeing him as a friend... one day. She wished she could just get rid of her feelings and be what he wanted her to be... but they were always there. With a heavy heart, the snow maiden took her unique route to school thinking about her unrequited love.

"What a couple of days..." Tsukune spoke to no one in particular, as he got redressed after bathing in his own room.

The whole situation was still surreal for Tsukune... the faces of his pained friends, bar Yukari, seemed like a bad nightmare and Moka's show of affection a wonderful dream. He couldn't grasp it as reality... he felt as though the next time he saw all his precious people it would go how it used to. Kurumu would jump on him, she would get into a fight with Yukari whilst Mizore observed in secret and a pink mess of hair would cling to his arm... those days were gone now. He didn't regret the decisions he has made, he just missed what he had lost. Not to mention he can't stop thinking about the new Moka... everything about her was driving him crazy. He is male after all... and she is the pinnacle of beauty.

"Damn it..." Tsukune moaned as his thoughts brought about a lump in his pants.

He decided after it refused to go away... he would have to fix it... and so he did.

Clearing his mind, Tsukune headed out, hoping to see all his friends at school and begin reconciling with them. One could only hope...

"Hurry up Tsukune... I'm getting bored." Moka groaned, leaning against the tree at their designated meeting spot for the past 2 years.

Moka's enhanced vision allowed her to spot Tsukune making his way down the path, half jogging. She couldn't help the tiny smile playing at the edge of her lips as she saw the object of her affection. As he got closer she could smell the slight arousal on him and her smile only grew. She knew what he had done, the images that floated through her mind caused her core to burn... calming herself she spoke.

"Tsukune, something on your mind? I have been waiting for over 10 minutes." The vampiress chuckled, obviously hinting at something.

She didn't know what he was doing before... did she? He couldn't help that every 5 seconds his thoughts drifted back to her... he just loved her so much.

"Oh n-no! I just couldn't find any... socks!" Tsukune lied... dreadfully.

"Oh, is that so?" Moka asked sarcastically. "On to more important matters... remember?" Moka closed in.

"But you already drank some before!" Tsukune whined, not liking how light-headed he was about to become.

"Was Tsukune thinking about me?" Moka cooed before gently biting down and moaning.

She knew if she sprung the question randomly she would get that embarrassed expression she always loved.

"I uh- what?" Tsukune stuttered, caught off guard.

"I can smell it..." Moka mumbled lustily, before going back to her meal.

"What!" Tsukune was in shock... did that mean she knew whenever he... did that to himself?

Tsukune was beyond embarrassed... coupled with the lack of blood he felt as though he was about to faint.

"It smells nice..." Moka spoke softly, licking closed the wound and making eye contact with Tsukune, who was about to pass out. "I think about Tsukune... when I do it" the silver haired goddess admitted.

That did it... the images that went through the poor boys mind pushed him over the edge, he grabbed Moka and smashed their lips together... he couldn't be bothered with morals or who saw... he needed her so much it hurt. Moka moaned loudly, liking very much how assertive he was being. The kiss grew in desperation, both participants grabbing onto each other and pushing deeper into each other... they both needed this, it was a rare piece of happiness the two shared.

Tsukune bit Moka's bottom lip gently and she opened her mouth, letting Tsukune slide his tongue in. She gently massaged his tongue with her own as her hand grabbed his ass and squeezed... she was quite fond of Tsukune's butt. Tsukune was surprised when he felt her hands but it just gave him the drive to do the same, cupping her round soft cheeks, Tsukune hoisted her up as the vampiress wrapped her legs around him.

"Tsukune! Kami... if you keep this up I will take you right here!" Moka growled out in passion.

Tsukune slowly began to break the kiss, still pecking her every few seconds and still holding her up. The two slowly came down from their shared ecstasy, still panting slightly.

"S-sorry... I couldn't stop myself..." Tsukune admitted, blushing.

Still wrapped around her mate, Moka wondered about what just happened... maybe she would have to teach Tsukune to control her blood better... he was losing control more often, not that she minded.

"Haven't I told you not to apologize for such things?" Moka scolded her love.

"Oh uh- yeah." Tsukune spoke, feeling quite silly.

Moka licked the tip of a now surprised Tsukune's nose before unravelling herself and hoping off, giggling at his cute expression.

"Come now Tsukune, we don't want to keep the others waiting." Moka changed the subject, giving her human a break.

"Y-yeah." Tsukune responded, turning to walk to school.

Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and leaned against him, smiling as he squeezed her hand, squeezing back.

**Okay! Done! How you guys like it? PLZ review and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	12. Friends

**Hey guys, watching Pirates in teh crib atm (if you know what im talkin about lol) so if this chapter turns into a sea-adventure... blame society. Onw-arr-d see wut i did O.o**

The morning was a dreary affair; Kurumu wasn't attending and aside from Yukari and her chatter nothing much was spoken by any. Mizore was even shyer than usual, not making any eye contact or coming close to any of her friends. Moka inwardly flinched at her friend distancing herself... but didn't show it or say anything of it. Tsukune on the other hand was visibly saddened by the rift he had caused between his friends and himself. When Yukari hugged his waist, Tsukune couldn't help the small smile that appeared as he hugged the smallest of their group... at least Yukari wasn't hurt by this... but when he had to explain she would not be joining them, it would probably be no different than for Mizore and Kurumu. The thought of having to do it again honestly scared him. He could stand up to the evilest of creatures and fight but when he was the monster and he caused the pain... he hated it.

"Moka-san, Tsukune-kun! You make such a great couple, desu~" The young witch squealed, still holding onto Tsukune, as Moka was not fond of her wandering hands.

"Thanks... I guess?" Tsukune responded as best he could, this situation was very new to him, being seen as a couple by everyone.

Moka had tuned out the conversation Tsukune was having with the little girl as she focused on the snow maiden who was more interested in her own shoes than anything else. Moka didn't want the other girls to feel alone... she knew that feeling all too well... she would allow them to be friends with Tsukune. Mizore should be happy with that, vampires are very possessive of what is theirs after all. What more could she do... she would never share Tsukune... the thought of someone else touching him that way irked her. His body was reserved for her and only her. Still, she respected the snow maiden, thought she wouldn't openly admit it... she only felt comfortable letting her guard down around Tsukune.

Making her way over to the aforementioned girl, Moka coughed making herself known and looked the saddened Yokai in the eye.

"He is not gone, he is right there. You are not alone and he still cares for you very much." Saying this was like fire to the vampiress` tongue "He will always be there for you, as a friend." She stressed the last part in warning... if they tried anything Moka couldn't be held responsible for what she might do.

"I... I know Tsukune-kun wouldn't abandon me." The shy girl whispered.

Mizore couldn't help it... she knew what they had to have done last night. What else would they do spending the night together? Every time she made eye contact she felt so embarrassed, she couldn't help it! It's in her nature. She just couldn't imagine the innocent boy she loved doing something so... naughty. But he was male after all, she supposed. He had the same urges any other male had and if he acted upon them, she shouldn't really be surprised. She just wished it was with her, not the girl standing in front of her.

"Then go over and talk to him like you usually do, you probably don't realize how horrible he feels about all this." Moka commanded, her mate's pain and guilt angering the silver-haired demon.

When it came down to it, she put Tsukune above the feelings of their friends, and she was quite sick of the other girls sulking around making Tsukune feel bad about his decision. She understood they have every right to be sad, but to force it upon Tsukune was too much. Tsukune always held back when he was angry or sad, for their sakes... they should do the same. Kurumu didn't even bother showing up, Moka would bet she was sitting in her room feeling sorry for herself. Even though Tsukune spent around 3 hours not 2 days ago just trying to speak to her, she refused him. He didn't have to talk to her about it and try and cheer her up, but he still tried, and she selfishly kissed him and tried to guilt-trip him.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked, genuinely surprised.

"Tsukune has made it clear multiple times to me that he feels horrible about having to hurt you all." Moka informed in her low voice.

"...I... I don't want Tsukune-kun to be sad... I've never wanted that." Mizore spoke in a small whisper, as she raised her head and clenched her fists, resolving herself to cheer Tsukune up. "Thank you Moka-san, you're much nicer than you seem at first." Mizore admitted.

"I'm really not." Moka brushed off the compliment.

Mizore made her way over to Tsukune and entered the conversation involving the boy and the little witch. Moka just watched, inwardly smiling at her mate's joy. Especially when Mizore came over and joined in, Tsukune was ecstatic to be able to talk with her again.

Moka's advanced hearing picked up footsteps making their way towards the little group, instinctively putting herself between the potential threat and Tsukune. Suddenly she realized, with great annoyance, the "potential threat" was a certain younger sibling, noticeable by the red ponytails.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa squealed as she sped up the pathway toward her sister.

"Hello Kokoa." Moka reluctantly greeted the bubbly girl, when she arrived.

"Onee-sama, I think that worthless human was sneaking around your room, I smelt his scent." Kokoa growled, whilst glaring at said human.

"It's only natural that his scent was there as he spent the night." Moka spoke coolly, inwardly smirking at the reaction her sibling was about to give.

"WHAT?" Kokoa bellowed, staring in disbelief.

Tsukune and the others immediately turned to the loud noise to see Moka and Kokoa a few metres away, the latter wearing a look of shock.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked, innocently.

"You... You man-whore!" Kokoa screamed before lunging at Tsukune.

Before she could reach the stunned boy, a foot flew down on her head, Moka growling slightly at the girl underneath her foot.

"What the hell!" Tsukune managed to blurt out.

"...It seems she didn't take the news well." Moka said in her level tone.

"Oh god... what did you say to her?" Tsukune turned pale.

"What are you guys talking about, desu~" Yukari chirped, ever care free.

**And that's enough for now? Pirates in the crib is getting to the good part, so i have to go and watch that now... plz review and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	13. To the Roof

**Hey guys, I was waiting for a few more reviews before I did next chapter, but it's been long enough so plz review this chapter so I know if you guys like where it's going.**

The day was long and silent for our little group. A certain succubus was absent, Mizore being her usual self, Yukari wondering about what happened with Kokoa that morning and Tsukune keeping to himself due to high nerves. That morning Moka had fearlessly told the younger vampire where Tsukune spent the night, shortly after saved the boy from being mauled by an irate red-head. Moka was in her seat quite amused with Tsukune's nervous behaviour.

Didn't he know she wouldn't have told Kokoa if it put him in danger? Technically he was... but Kokoa was easily handled. Tsukune had his head in his hands as he tapped his foot over and over as he stressed about his situation. The older vampiress just inwardly laughed, it was his own fault he was so worked up, he should learn to trust her. They were mates now... or mates-to-be anyway. She wouldn't let a harmless child... harmless to her... touch him. Just as she did that morning, if Kokoa decided to try anything, she would silence the energetic brat. Family or not, harming Tsukune would not be taken lightly by the powerful silver-haired demon and doing so would be cause for serious punishment.

The vampiress was brought from her musings by the bell signalling the end of the school day, grabbing Tsukune by the hand, Moka took off before anyone could stop them. The Yokai had decided to take the boy to the roof as Kokoa would undoubtedly be coming back for another round and she didn't want any onlookers. If Kokoa was serious about hurting Tsukune then Moka was not going to hold back just because they shared blood. Tsukune was understandably confused by why he was just dragged off, coupled with his being on edge; the poor boy just fell on his back and laid there.

"...Moka, what... why did you bring me up here?" Tsukune spoke, out of breath and tired.

"Tsukune, I apologise for my younger sister's behaviour. She will undoubtedly be coming back to challenge me again and try to get you... I would prefer for that to happen where no one will see." Moka explained logically their situation.

Tsukune heaved himself up and met the beautiful Yokai directly in her ruby red eyes, losing his train of thought for a second before regaining it.

"D-did you really have to tell her what happened? Couldn't you have just said I dropped you off some homework or something?" Tsukune asked in frustration at his unnecessary situation.

"She would have found out what was going on regardless... this way is quicker." Moka again brushed off his worries as if they were nothing.

Tsukune just clenched his jaw and looked away, nothing ever worried her... he always felt so pathetic around her. Why couldn't he be brave and strong like she was, no matter how hard he tried... he knew he would never be in the same league as her.

Moka was quietly observing the object of her affection as he sat quietly, staring at the ground. She noticed that his jaw clenched when she finished speaking... maybe she should try to be more empathetic for him? She wasn't really sure how to confront... these types of things. So the vampiress decided to cheer him up in a way she knew how.

Tsukune was startled to say the least when Moka sat on his outstretched legs and kissed him gently, stroking his hair as she did.

"Tsukune~ what's wrong?" Moka cooed between gentle pecks.

"How do you never let anything affect you?" Tsukune answered her question with his own as he blushed.

So he was frustrated with her level-headed nature. She was taught to be like that since she was born... to assess situations logically and not lose control. She understood where he was coming from though, to him she must seem to not be bothered with their situation... but she was, very much so. If something happened to Tsukune... she worried for his well being constantly.

"You affect me..." The vampiress purred before deepening the kiss.

***Semi-lemon, activate!***

Tsukune was about to respond when Moka forced his mouth open and began slowly grinding herself against him. The Yokai wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck, preventing her love from getting away and stuck her tongue into his deep into his mouth, massaging his tongue in the process. She was not going to let go, she would enjoy this to its fullest, with that thought in mind she pushed herself closer and began undoing Tsukune's shirt before throwing it to the ground.

Tsukune was beginning to feel the effects of the ever-present vampiric blood dormant inside him rising up and it was causing his lust to grow in leaps and bounds. The normally timid boy grabbed the love-struck girl on his lap as she licked his chest and ripped her blouse open, revealing her bra and large round breasts. He looked in awe at her perfect skin and bouncing bundles of joy as he toyed with the idea of touching them... ultimately deciding to do it.

Moka was shocked and incredibly turned on; her adorable human had just ripped her shirt open and was eyeing her breasts hungrily. Just as she was about to speak, the vampiress` voice was caught in her throat as Tsukune's large warm hand cupped her breasts, still in the bra. The sensation was amazing; it sent tingles through her entire being... her blood called out for this, the affectionate attentions of her one mate. All she could do was push her chest out for more affection and moan. The girl's hips grinded desperately against Tsukune's arousal, causing the male to growl in approval. Without a second thought, Moka bit into her mate's neck and injected her blood, an instinct reaction for vampires in order to get their mate aroused.

Tsukune felt raw power flowing into him before realizing Moka was injecting more of her blood into him, he could care less though... all that mattered now was Moka. Tsukune was unsatisfied with his love's breasts being encased in cloth and so ripped the bra off and threw it into the pile with the rest of their clothing. Amazing... there wasn't a word to describe Tsukune's emotions as he saw Moka's naked chest, bouncing up and down as she grinded against him. Lust overtook his every sense and he grabbed her breasts, causing the panting girl to cry out his name, pushing him to do more. As Moka's head came back down after crying out in pleasure Tsukune saw his chance and lunged forward, capturing her lips in a passionate and loving battle. Tsukune continued massaging her breasts as he relished in the taste of the girl he loved.

She wanted this and he knew it all too well... Moka was loving all the attention she was receiving... Tsukune was finally letting his walls down and enjoying her like he should be. Her breasts felt so sensitive under his gentle caresses and her lips burned every time they touched his. She couldn't hold back the moans that escaped every few seconds, she didn't mind though as they seemed to urge Tsukune to do more to her. As their eyes met between passionate kisses, Moka saw a difference. Tsukune's eyes were quite similar to her own; they lacked the slit pupils but had attained the red hue. It seemed as though her blood was becoming more pronounced inside him... he would soon be ready to change... but those thoughts were left behind as the heat caught back up with her. Her beautiful human was only more attractive to her with those deep red orbs.

Tsukune couldn't stand it any longer, his arousal had been pushing against his pants for far too long, he needed Moka, now! Grabbing the girl around her large, round ass he hoisted her up and pushed her against the wall of the entry to the roof, grinding his hardened member against her.

"Oh my god, Tsukune! Yes!" The horny vampiress screamed out in pure bliss... she dreamed of this for so long, it was finally happening.

"Moka, I want you... now." Tsukune wasn't asking and that pleased the Yokai very much.

"Then take me, Tsukune~" Moka put the final nail in the coffin as she purred out her answer.

Hearing that, Tsukune couldn't hold out any more as he bit down on Moka's left breast, held her up with one hand and undid his pants with his other, Moka saying his name the whole time. Just as he was about to get his hardened member out, the door to the roof was smashed open.

***End of semi-lemon... hehehehehehehe. You want full lemon, let me know and I will do it.***

"What the- What? How dare you!" Kokoa screamed out, pointing at Tsukune, who looked back at her.

Tsukune looked at Moka and then back to Kokoa, suddenly realizing his situation and jumping off Moka apologizing over and over.

"Wait! It's not what you think it's- sorry, sorry!" Tsukune tried to appease the little vampire.

Moka was in heaven... then suddenly it was gone. Tsukune was no longer holding her and touching her, where had he gone? She was so close to getting what she wanted more than anything... Looking around she noticed Tsukune staring at something and saying something... he seemed afraid. Following his gaze, the still hazy girl saw her younger sibling and immediately knew what had happened. She knew why Tsukune wasn't holding her, kissing her and loving her. She knew why she wasn't currently being pounded into bliss... Kokoa.

"...Kokoa..." Moka growled, her voice echoing with untold power.

Squeaking at the sudden burst of immense power, Kokoa hesitantly turned from Tsukune to her Onee-sama answering.

"Y-yes, Onee-sama?" Kokoa spoke cautiously.

A large explosion was felt throughout the entire school grounds, students and teachers alike shuddering at what must have done that. Kokoa knew all too well.

**Ta-Da! Relationship progression! Yes! Reveiw plz and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	14. A Choice to be Made

**Next chapter! :D**

**Iyuke – That is why I said during the lemon Tsukune's eyes had changed slightly. This was to imply he has changed a bit. He is not in any respect a vampire but he is getting stronger than he was, hence his assertiveness in the last chappy. Also I believe Moka to be able to stop if she is hurting Tsukune, the difference in strength between them is still immense.**

**Ok lets go! And thx for the reviews!**

Kokoa had been sent to the infirmary, her vampiric blood not enough to cope with the injuries her Onee-sama had inflicted upon her. The young red head pondered what she had done wrong moments before her downfall, not understanding what she had just seen and why Moka was attacking her and not Tsukune... those thoughts didn't last long though as she was swiftly put out of commission. The younger of the two vampires not standing a chance against the silver-haired prodigy, whom had severely beaten her for whatever she had supposedly done. Kokoa didn't have a clue.

Moka was infuriated to say the least. Tsukune had finally gained the courage to touch her like she wanted and just before they became one Kokoa had to come barging in. Moka supposed she should have been more aware of her surroundings and why they were on the roof in the first place, she was somewhat to blame. Regardless, any vampire woman would agree that being interrupted right before making it with their mate was simply not acceptable... not to mention very frustrating. She had thoughts of Tsukune stuck in her head all day and without a chance to... calm down, she was stuck in her tense state.

Tsukune was just as touchy as Moka, having the chance to gather his thoughts made him realize how much trouble he was now in with Kokoa... that girl was crazy. To add to his fears, she was just like Moka, an S-class vampire, only much meaner.

The duo were still on the roof, Tsukune sitting against the railing and Moka looking on the spot Kokoa had landed before being taken away on a stretcher. Tsukune fiddled his thumbs as he wondered how long before Kokoa got out and caught up with him, Moka wondering about Tsukune and if he was ready for more of her blood yet... she didn't want to push it, this was a very delicate procedure.

"How are you feeling Tsukune?" Moka asked, trying to get a hold on his state to make the safer choice.

"I'm... a little nervous. Kokoa will be better in no time, I think you've just made her angrier." Tsukune nervously chuckled.

"Mmm... That is true, she's a vampire after all. Aside from her though Tsukune, do you feel sore at all?" Moka asked, continuing her examination.

"Ah... well, no. I feel fine." Tsukune responded, getting slightly curious as to her prying questions.

"I see. Come on, it's getting late." Moka spoke, feeling relief at Tsukune being okay.

She would wait a day or two before giving him more blood though as she didn't wish to cause him any discomfort. Vampiric blood was incredibly volatile and could easily kill a weaker creature or turn them into a bloodthirsty killer. Moka was taught about such things long before she met Tsukune though and was quite versed on how to turn him safely. Too much at one time could destroy his psyche and too little could be burnt out if he became enraged and used it up. The right amount though would be able to sit dormant in his system and deal with being used if he needed it. With regular doses of the right amount, it would never burn out and wouldn't overtake his mentality, but would slowly change him until his body and mind could handle becoming one with the blood. Until he actually completed the transformation, the blood was a separate entity to Tsukune that just happened to be inside him, sometimes affecting him. Luckily for Moka, Tsukune was human, the most adaptable species to ever exist. Hence the many stories of humans becoming vampires throughout history. Other Yokai rarely survived the transformation, as their already animalistic natures, coupled with their own Yokai source usually end in the subject becoming a mindless killer.

Tsukune and Moka headed down, through the mostly empty halls of the academy. Tsukune couldn't keep quiet anymore and decided to voice his worries.

"Moka." Tsukune called, getting the vampiress` attention.

"Yes, Tsukune." Moka responded turning her head slightly as she continued walking.

"What are we supposed to do about Kokoa-san? You can't just beat her up whenever she comes, not to mention you aren't going to be around 24-7..." Tsukune's voice slowed as he felt more and more pathetic at being afraid of his 'girlfriend's' younger sister.

Moka noticed Tsukune's dejected look and decided to try and help him out.

"Tsukune, there is no need to be ashamed for being cautious. You are a lot braver than any Yokai I know... any other would run if they knew an irate vampire was after them. Yet you stay and even try to reason with her. If she continues to try and attack you Tsukune I will treat her as an enemy." Moka spoke firmly, hoping to reassure the boy.

"But still... I don't think she would stop just because you beat her up." Tsukune reasoned.

"If she doesn't learn, I will be forced to take further action." Moka answered, vaguely.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukune seemed quite tense at this.

Moka didn't answer and just continued walking. Her silence implied what Tsukune feared... Moka wouldn't do something so rash, would she?

"You don't mean... kill her do you?" Tsukune laughed nervously to try and defuse the serious atmosphere.

Again Moka stayed silent, but that was enough to confirm Tsukune's fears. It didn't want Moka to do something like that, he couldn't just stay quiet after this.

"Moka! Please tell me you wouldn't do what I'm thinking!" Tsukune desperately yelled.

Moka suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Tsukune, her eyes unblinking.

"Tsukune. I will do whatever is necessary to protect you from harm. Even if it is my own family that endangers you. I will fight. Even if you hate me for it, I will do it for you." Moka spoke in her dark alluring voice, never faltering.

"I... let's just hope it never comes to that..." Tsukune said, unable to refute her reasoning.

It was true, the Yokai world was much more dangerous than the human one. If someone didn't like something, killing was always a viable solution. Tsukune hated it, be he knew that was just how things worked in this world... he just had to deal with it.

Moka didn't answer, not wishing to give Tsukune any false hope. Kokoa was a vampire; she absolutely despised humans and wouldn't stop after being stopped once or twice by the older sibling. Kokoa believed humans to be beneath her, the equivalent of cattle to humans. She honestly didn't see anything wrong with killing one, not that she was 'evil' or anything, it is just what she was brought up to believe. Moka feared that Kokoa would wait until Tsukune was without her protection and strike. If Moka found her fears to be valid... it isn't something she liked to think about but whatever Kokoa chose to do in the near future would ultimately decide her fate.

"I agree, Tsukune. Come now, we should get going." Moka turned back around and began walking, holding out her hand as Tsukune caught up and realised what she wanted. Tsukune cautiously grabbed her hand and she immediately grasped his hand and squeezed it gently, leaning against him as they walked.

**:O Looks like Kokoa might be in some trouble if she doesn't wise up here! Review and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	15. Change of Heart

**Hey there! So people want a full lemon, I will write one soon. But it will be written when I feel it fits in my story, I don't want to throw it in because lemons are awesome... as always ty for the reviews!**

Kokoa awoke in a white room, empty apart from herself. All the furniture was bland and a small television was placed above her bed on the wall opposite her. There was some sports match she could care less about playing and so the red head looked over at the bedside table for a remote. Examining the blood packets left on the table, Kokoa grabbed one as she leaned over and grasped the remote to turn the boring show off. The young vampire immediately ripped open the blood pack with her fangs and began gulping down the warm fluid, obviously quite hungry.

Finishing up her meal, Kokoa attempted to think back on what had happened ending in her being here. She had realized it was the infirmary almost straight away, what she didn't realize though was how she got there... and why? She assumed the school's staff brought her there or something similar, not that it was really important. The red head was more focused on why she was there. She felt quite sore, as if she had taken a powerful beating. That left one more question. Who did it?

After a few minutes of quietly sifting through her jumbled memories, it suddenly hit her. Onee-sama had done this, she remembered they were on the roof when all of a sudden her precious Onee-sama was furious with her and then... she remembered excruciating pain. What happened to lead to that point though? The confused red head couldn't make sense of it, she always did whatever she could for her lovely Onee-sama, what could she have done wrong?

Again, like a second bolt of lightning she was struck with memories of the moments before her beating. That human boy, Tsukune, had her Onee-sama pinned against the wall with her shirt ripped open and he was... molesting her. Kokoa was far past anger now... she wanted that rat to feel divine punishment for his indiscretions against her beautiful sister. How dare he even think of touching her like that!

...Why didn't her Onee-sama just stop him? He was weak and pathetic, she could easily kill him. That playboy had to have tricked her pure Onee-sama. He was vile and disgusting; she had to let her Onee-sama see it before it was too late.

With that thought in mind, she grabbed her sleeping weapon Kou-chan from her lap, tied her hair back up, put on her shoes and ran out, heading to wherever her Onee-sama's scent lead her.

Moka was currently showing Tsukune some fighting techniques, as the past few days had left little time for their training regime. After dealing with Kokoa, instead of heading to their respective dorms, Moka decided they should start training again as Tsukune needed to be at top physical and mental shape. She didn't want to risk him getting hurt when Kokoa showed up.

Now that she was more comfortable with her feelings for the boy, she was much nicer during their training where as she used to give him no mercy.

"See Tsukune, I twist my upper body before my lower to gain more power in my kick." Moka spoke calmly as she demonstrated one of her deadly kicks.

Tsukune was more interested in watching her move around than actually listening to her instructions... she was simply dazzling. He just stared in awe as she twisted and flipped, her fighting looked like a powerful dance to the boy.

"Tsukune... are you listening to me?" Moka asked with a blank stare.

"Huh? Oh! Ah- Yes!" Tsukune blurted out, jumping back in surprise, the love struck teen didn't even realize she was looking at him at first.

"Tsukune, I understand what you're feeling... believe me you have no idea. But you need to pay attention now, this is important." Moka said as nicely as she could, fighting the urge to just smack him up the side of the head for not listening.

"Sorry... I will do my best." Tsukune apologized, feeling quite ashamed at his antics.

"Good, stare at me later." Moka chuckled as she restarted her training.

Tsukune tried to ignore her offhanded comment and went back to listening as she explained and demonstrated how to do a certain kick. He understood why she was doing this and he really should have been paying attention before. He just found it really hard as the activities from earlier had left him quite... tense and he hadn't had a chance to... relieve his tension. He couldn't believe how Moka could just go from something so intense to completely normal without any problems.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he put full attention into what Moka was showing him, every now and again trying it himself.

Out of nowhere, Moka stopped her demonstration and turned to where the school was, looking around intensely. She had picked up a powerful yokai heading this way for a while and as it got closer she felt its rage boiling. The vampiress` protective instincts kicked in, immediately standing right next to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, stay close to me. I believe Kokoa is on her way." Moka growled out.

Tsukune gulped, hoping desperately the younger vampire would be open to reason, otherwise he feared what Moka might do.

Stepping out from behind one of the trees, the aforementioned vampire arrived holding her trademark Kou-chan spiked mace. Kokoa growled out at Tsukune before addressing her sister.

"Onee-sama, that rat has blinded you. Don't worry though I will dispose of him for you." Kokoa announced, expecting to get praise for her 'noble' deed.

"You will do no such thing!" Moka growled deeply, flaring her yokai in warning.

"Onee-sama! Don't you realize what that human has done to you? My Onee-sama would never let such a lowly creature touch her! You are blinded by his lies!" Kokoa screamed, trying to get her powerful, logical Onee-sama back.

"Tsukune will be my mate, Kokoa. I will be changing him soon and you should learn to accept this." Moka stated firmly.

"He is deceiving you! Gah! I will kill you scum!" The young vampiress roared as she charged straight at the human standing next to her sister. Rage had completely taken over the young girl.

Right before Moka was going to bat her sister away, Tsukune stepped forward. Moka instantly felt fear rise in her stomach as he stepped out of her protection, running forward to help him.

Kokoa smirked as the stupid human gave her the opening she needed to rip him apart. As she swung her mace though, Tsukune suddenly picked up speed, getting inside her danger zone. With Kou-chan already mid swing, Kokoa had no way of stopping him.

Tsukune had felt Moka's blood boiling inside him ever since Kokoa arrived, he couldn't let Moka fight her own sister just for him... he had to do something. As he felt his strength rise he made the decision to confront the red-headed vampire himself. Waiting for an opening, just as Moka had beat into him over and over, the boy charged in, getting the girl unaware.

Tsukune had suddenly gotten right up to Kokoa's face, this was terrifying for Moka. Picking up speed to match Tsukune she shot forward, the only thought in her head was Tsukune. Protect Tsukune.

Said boy raised his arms, as Kokoa flinched awaiting the blow, all she felt was the boy embrace her. She was being hugged... by that human!

"Kokoa-san, please. I have never lied to your sister, I love her." Tsukune spoke as he held the girl to his chest, keeping her from Moka.

Tsukune knew that Moka would regret it if she did anything she couldn't undo to her sister. He did what he had to do in order to protect Kokoa as well as Moka.

Moka was shocked at what she saw and stopped just next to them, ready to rip her sister a new one if she tried anything.

"Shut up! Onee-sama would never love a pathetic human!" Kokoa screamed, struggling to get out of Tsukune's hold. He was surprisingly strong, to be able to hold her.

"Don't insult Tsukune!" Moka roared, not liking how ungrateful her sibling was being to the boy who was protecting her. "I have already told you Tsukune is to become my mate, I love him Kokoa." Moka stated again flaring her yokai.

"...H-how... why? How could... This doesn't make any sense. No! This isn't right... it's not right." Kokoa's rebellious nature was slowly dying as tears threatened the edges of her eyes.

"I have loved Tsukune for a long time. He is always there for me, always kind to me, never hesitating to help others, so beautiful, so brave. I want to be with him Kokoa." Moka spoke happily.

Kokoa just stared at her sister. All her life, Kokoa had never seen her Onee-sama smile like that. Not when father played with them, not when they fought together... not ever. She looked so... happy. Kokoa wanted her sister to smile like that all the time. She couldn't kill this boy... Onee-sama truly... loved him. As much as it rubbed her the wrong way, her Onee-sama loved a human. She couldn't stop herself as the tears started falling down. All she wanted was to be loved by her sister; she didn't really have anyone else.

"Uwaa~ I'm s-sorry, Onee-sama!" The confused child wailed as she surprisingly grabbed onto Tsukune for support.

Tsukune just quietly allowed the two girls to work things out, squeezing Kokoa when she grabbed him and begun crying. The boy truly hoped Kokoa would be able to move on from this. Tsukune looked over to Moka and gestured with a tilt of his head for her to come over, so she did. He then gently unwrapped himself from Kokoa and stepped away as he silently pointed for Moka to hug her.

Moka was hesitant, she didn't really like hugging, aside from with Tsukune. But Tsukune seemed to want her to, and looking down at her baby sister rubbing the tears from her eyes, Moka felt as though she should. And so, sucking it up, Moka gave her sister a hug. Kokoa responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around her Onee-sama and smiling thankfully.

After a few minutes, Moka released her little sister who bowed and begun an awkward apology.

"Um... Sorry, Onee-sama." Kokoa spoke, Moka creased her brow and Kokoa reluctantly continued. "And sorry Tsukune... for trying to kill you and stuff..." Kokoa grumbled.

"Good. Don't do it again." Moka responded, folding her arms.

"Thank you Kokoa-san. As much as she refuses to admit it, your sister truly loves you." Tsukune smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Moka blushed and turned to walk away, embarrassed at Tsukune's lovey-dovey speech. Tsukune ran off after her, eventually catching up. Kokoa watched the two as they headed off, still not very fond of Tsukune, but not about to kill him either. Maybe if he behaved she would let him live. Calling for her Kou-chan, the red head headed back to her room.

**And thar we guuuuuu! Plz review and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	16. Playful

**Haha... I has English speech to do. Maybe one of my readers will do it for me so i can write more chapters? :D**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Fine i will do it... heres a chapter anyway.**

It had been an eventful afternoon and the sun had begun to set. Tsukune and Moka had finally settled things with Kokoa, hopefully and they could get some well deserved rest. The path that separated the two dorms was coming up and Tsukune got ready to head off on his own. Moka had other plans, grabbing a hold of Tsukune; the silver haired goddess wrapped her harms around the boy and gently bit into his neck.

He tasted like perfection, as per usual. His blood was warm and thick with a potent flavour that just melted down the girls throat, completely relaxing her. It seemed whenever she was on edge his blood could instantly make her better, he was like a walking medicine cabinet... not that she was with him for his delicious blood. It seemed as though he was tasty everywhere, when she kissed him it was delicious, when she bit him it was delicious and when she pleasured him it was most certainly delicious.

Finishing up her meal, the yokai licked her lips before looking up at the boy, drunk on his life giving fluid. She blushed before purring and hiding her face in his chest. His blood had made her quite content and a little playful. Peeking her eyes up, she met Tsukune's chocolate orbs as the startled boy blushed.

Tsukune was sincerely confused... one minute she was the normal aristocratic Moka, the next she was cuddling up to him and purring. He had to guess his blood had something to do with her sudden mood swing as there was simply no other explanation.

"Moka. Are you feeling okay?" Tsukune inquired, genuinely worried.

"Yeah~ Tsukune is warm." The vampiress teased, snuggling up closer.

Tsukune blushed profusely as he tried in vain to push down the thoughts that popped up. The way she was looking up at him now was so similar to when she... did him that favour. Tsukune's blush became even more pronounced as he remembered the activities that took place a few nights ago.

"Tsukune~ Stay in my room please~" Moka whispered, rubbing her nose against his chin.

Tsukune felt weak in the knees, there was no possible way he could say no, she was far too tempting for him. Why should he say no? He now knew there was nothing wrong with what they were doing... so he sucked up his courage and responded.

"O-Okay." Tsukune stuttered, trying not to sound nervous.

Moka didn't respond, instead she grabbed his hand and led him to the girls dorms, her hips swaying seductively as she walked. Tsukune was quite content watching her behind go from side to side as she walked, so when they got to the dorm, he didn't stop walking and bumped into Moka. The vampiress turned around and smirked, winking at the embarrassed boy.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get past everyone to get to your room?" Tsukune asked, realizing their predicament.

"Like this." Moka answered coolly, flaring her yokai so much that sparks flew around her.

Tsukune squeaked and jumped back at the sudden burst, he sometimes forgot how powerful she was since she started treating him so nicely.

Moka flinched when Tsukune jumped back, she probably should have warned him but regardless the fact that he was scared of her stung. Moka walked up to the boy she loved and gently rubbed her nose against his chin like she did mere minutes ago to reassure him. She would never hurt him, she loved him dearly and the vampiress needed to make sure he knew that.

"Come Tsukune, everybody will be hiding until I stop flaring my yokai. We have clear passage to my room." Moka announced, proud of her strength.

"Uh... I guess that's one way to do it. He he." Tsukune laughed nervously, Moka's immense aura still making him tense but her loving gesture calmed him down some.

The duo walked through the empty halls, sometimes hearing footsteps running around frantically behind doors. Tsukune felt a bit guilty for the panic they were causing but he doubted Moka would allow him to turn back now. Besides, the students were in no real danger... they just thought they were.

Eventually, after many flights of stairs and empty corridors, the pair arrived at Moka's room. Standing at the door, Moka reached into her pocket and pulled out her room key, unlocking the door and grabbing Tsukune by the hand.

"Come, Tsukune. Make yourself at home." Moka welcomed the boy into her room.

"Thank you." Tsukune responded, not having anything else to say.

Tsukune followed the girl in and sat on the couch as Moka headed to the kitchen to get beverages. The room was quite the same as last time Tsukune had been there... it had only been around a day anyway, nothing should have really changed.

"Are you thirsty, Tsukune?" Moka called out, looking through her fridge which she had restocked in case Tsukune was staying again. She knew he would be though as she would have made him, if he tried to get away.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Moka." Tsukune responded, more out of politeness. He actually did feel a tad thirsty but didn't wish to be a bother.

"Okay." Moka called again, coming back after closing the fridge.

When the vampiress arrived at the couch Tsukune was on, she placed a soda on the table in front of Tsukune before sitting down and curling up next to him. Tsukune blushed slightly, but even more so when Moka lifted his arm up and snuggled in under it. Getting the hint, Tsukune pulled her closer and hugged her against his side.

"Aren't you going to drink that?" Tsukune asked, pointing to the drink she left unattended on the table.

"No, it's for you. In case you get thirsty." Moka said and winked.

Tsukune tensed up, before laughing at his situation. He never believed the serious Inner-Moka to be able to make jokes. He loved that she could though, seeing her smiling and making jokes always put him in a good mood.

Moka was quite content with her rightful placed snuggled up against her mate-to-be, it was warm and safe there. When he started gently rubbing her arm, she couldn't help but start purring, the soft contact soothing her.

"Tsukune~" The vampiress purred out, pushing her face into the crook of his neck and licking it.

"How are you feeling?" Moka again spoke, her voice rumbling due to her purring.

"Good, why?" Tsukune responded, confused.

After hearing the affirmative, Moka bit into Tsukune's neck and began injecting more of her blood, deciding now was a good time to ramp up his vampiric blood reserves.

Tsukune tensed at the sudden bite before relaxing and just enjoying the strange sensations of having blood injecting into him. If felt even more tingly as her purring tickled his neck. Giggling and squirming slightly, this ignited the inner predator in Moka.

As Tsukune wriggled under her bite, Moka pushed him down onto the couch and growled out playfully before removing her fangs and licking the wound closed. Tsukune again started laughing at her ticklish tongue and tried to escape only driving the hormonal girl to want to play. She allowed Tsukune to get up, as he quickly ran off the couch holding his neck and calming down his laughing he noticed the way Moka was positioned on the couch... ready to pounce.

The look in her eyes said it all, 'I'm going to get you', and Tsukune took a cautious step back.

"Wait, wait!" Tsukune raised his hands in surrender but it was too late, Moka was feeling quite playful and wanted to have some fun.

Moka crawled forwards and started growling, before jumping and landing on the boy, beginning to lick his face and neck without mercy.

Tsukune couldn't stop laughing as he rolled around on the floor trying to get the vampiress off of him. She wasn't hurting him, but he felt like he would die if he kept laughing.

"Noooo! ahaha" Tsukune called out, this only fuelled the girl though.

Finally relenting the girl lifted her torso up, still straddling his lap.

"Tsukune again raised his hands in front of his face in surrender.

"You win! No more, it's so tickly!" Tsukune spoke, quite out of breath.

Moka just continued purring as she looked down at the boy beneath her, running mostly on instincts at the moment. She then fell to her side lazily, lying down next to her male, staring half-lidded at him.

Tsukune knew it was going to be a long night, not that he was complaining.

**Okay! Now the next chapter might be the lemon you all want... it might not? Maybe the story will turn into an alien invasion... who knows? I do! Plz review and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	17. It Was Bound to Happen

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**Fettucini – Other species? Vampires are fictional so if I want vampires to purr in my story they will, okay? Furthermore I believe Moka is not a 1 dimensional character, I believe she is capable of more than wearing a scowl and kicking stuff. I think she can joke and be playful so, since I'm writing it she will be. But fair is fair and you are entitled to your opinion, I just wished to express to you my side of things.**

**I apologize to you guys if you didn't like Moka acting playfully in the last chapter. She will only be like that when she is feeling aroused or giddy and when she is alone with Tsukune. She will still be a badass mother$##er when around other people. Onward!**

"Moka, what was that about?" Tsukune asked, beet red.

Moka had just pounced on him without a words warning, she was acting very strangely. Tsukune was not used to Moka doing much other than beating up enemies and sucking his blood. This new side of Moka was a huge surprise to him.

"Sorry Tsukune. You just smell so nice, I can't help myself." Moka chuckled, eyeing the nervous boy up and down as she lay on her side.

Tsukune was also still lying in the spot Moka had tackled him on. He didn't feel like getting up, in case Moka decided to pounce on him again. She was quite rough even if she didn't mean to be.

"I umm... I never thought you could act like... that?" Tsukune referred back to previous activities.

"Vampires are creatures of battle and bloodlust, but we also desire companionship. Vampires 'play' very differently to other species, we usually fight for enjoyment. Or mock fight, like what I was doing to you." Moka again explained another aspect of vampirism to the human.

"So fighting is fun for you?" Tsukune asked, more curious than anything else.

"Yes, I do enjoy battle. As I grew up in the castle, I would fight with my sisters nearly every day. Not because we disliked each other but because we enjoyed it." Moka responded, stretching her arms above her head.

Tsukune just stared at the silver-haired demon lying in front of him as she stretched her shapely body. He didn't understand how she could love fighting and be so powerful, but still seem so kind to him. She turned her head to him and met his roaming eyes with an evil smirk, winking as she sat up.

Tsukune felt the vampiric blood inside him begin to stir, it was strange because he wasn't as nearly as excited as he was the last time the blood began to respond. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain go into his heart and he grabbed his chest, groaning in pain.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" The vampiress yelled, rubbing one hand through his hair and checking his pulse with the other.

Tsukune's heart was beating incredibly fast and his breathing was pained. The girl began to panic, what if something happened to Tsukune? She had to fix this, but before she could do anything, Tsukune suddenly relaxed. Moka noticed the colouring in Tsukune's eyes change to red for a split second before he relaxed. The yokai could only assume her blood was reaching near the point which was necessary for her to begin the transformation. The pain Tsukune felt was most likely his blood flaring up from his arousal, as he had more in him it would respond quicker than before.

"Tsukune, it's ok now. You'll be fine, that's a normal reaction to vampiric blood." Moka did her best to calm the panting human.

"N-normal?" Tsukune coughed, dreading what 'bad' would be if that was normal.

"I'm sorry." Moka said, still rubbing her hand through his hair to soothe him.

Tsukune looked up to the goddess kneeling over him, rubbing his head gently and he couldn't help the images that went through his head. She was the picture of perfection; before he realized what he was doing he had sat up and kissed her gently on the lips. Even after he realized what he had done though, he had no intention of pulling away, it felt way too nice.

Moka was pleasantly surprised as her nervous human suddenly sat up and began kissing her softly on the lips. She moaned quietly and began to reciprocate the kiss. Her hands began to roam around his body as the vampiress pushed the boy onto his back and straddled him.

***Lemon!***

Tsukune felt is pants get tighter as the girl he loved more than anything else lay on top off him, placing soft kisses on his lips over and over. He couldn't stop the growl that forced itself out of his throat just like he couldn't stop his hand from ripping the yokai's shirt off.

As the fabric came off, Moka groaned in frustration, giving Tsukune's shirt the same treatment, diving back into the kiss that was growing more and more desperate. Their tongues had begun to dance with each other's as their body grinded to the rhythm of their breathing.

Moka was loving the taste of her human's mouth, so sweet and warm, her pleasure only rising as she felt his hand roam he naked back, excluding her bra. The vampiress` core was burning with need; she could no longer stop herself as she began grinding harder and faster against her love. Their most sensitive parts meeting over and over only blocked by the pointless fabric that stopped their increased pleasure.

Tsukune couldn't hold back any longer, wouldn't hold back any longer. He needed her so much it was very literally hurting, his pants were constraining him and it was becoming uncomfortable. As the vampiress sat up to get a breath during their heated kissing Tsukune's attention was drawn to her skirt, why was she still wearing that? He wanted to see more.

Moka's smile widened as her adorable human ripped her skirt off and eyed her panties hungrily. The juices that were building up inside her started to flow out as she watched his animalistic gaze. Spreading her legs Moka slid her hand down under her underwear and rubbed her core moaning out.

"Tsukune~" The horny yokai called, tilting her head back as she played with herself.

The vampiric blood inside Tsukune pumped through his system like a river, sending him into overdrive as he watched the love of his life touch herself and call out to him. He let go of his inhibitions and gave into his need. Grabbing the girl and picking her up, Tsukune carried her into the bedroom before placing her onto the bed. Tsukune stood over the girl as she sat on the bed only in her underwear.

Moka looked into Tsukune's ruby red orbs as his ragged breathing caused her core to ache with lust. She could tell he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Tsukune stood over her like a hungry predator, she was his meal. Moaning, Moka grabbed onto Tsukune's hardened member through his trousers and started rubbing it causing the boy to clench his fists and growl out in pleasure.

Tsukune wasn't sure where to start, he had never done anything like this before and wasn't sure how to go about it. He surely didn't want to disappoint the beauty sitting in front of him.

Moka couldn't wait any longer and decided to take control, grabbing the sides of Tsukune pants; the girl pulled them down and did the same to his boxers, leaving his erect member out for all to see. She looked up and smirked at the blushing boy, loving the embarrassed look he was giving her... oh how she loved his innocence, too bad she would be taking it away tonight.

"Tsukune's dick is so tasty~" Moka cooed, causing Tsukune to moan at what she was implying.

"Moka... I love you." Tsukune managed to growl out through his lust.

Hearing that made her heart soar, and drove the girl to do what she was about to do. Grabbing his member in her right hand she began to pump it up and down, massaging his balls with the other. Moka, without hesitation, put her lover's member in her mouth and began to lick his head all over. Slowly bobbing her head up and down, taking more of him in with every turn, the vampiress groaned with lust. Gently squeezing his balls and then releasing, before rolling them around with one hand and quickly rubbing the base of his dick with the other.

Tsukune called out Moka's name in ecstasy as he grabbed her hair in desperation, trying to release some of the pressure. Moka just complied with sucking faster and faster as Tsukune felt his end coming near.

"M-Moka... I can't hold it." Tsukune groaned out.

Moka kept at her duty until she felt his member twitch, signalling his end. The yokai took her mouth off but kept it open at the tip off his dick, waiting for him to shoot it into her.

Seeing this Tsukune couldn't hold back and released with a loud sigh of relief. Moka swallowed her prize enthusiastically before gently kissing the tip of her mate's tool.

Tsukune wasn't finished though, and by the way Moka was rubbing her legs together, he guessed she wasn't either.

Moka stood up and threw Tsukune down onto the mattress, licking her lips as he met her gaze. She couldn't wait any longer, her burning desire was too much to ignore now, Tsukune would fuck her no matter what. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

The vampiress slowly removed her bra, grabbing her large mounds and moaning as Tsukune watched on intently. She massaged her breasts for a few seconds before slowly rubbing her hands down her body until they reached her panties. Grabbing the edges of her last piece of clothing Moka slowly and seductively removed them, letting them drop when she reached her knees.

Tsukune jaw would have hit the floor had it been a cartoon. The naked form of Moka was amazing; her lithe, toned body was still incredibly shapely. She had stunning curves and her long creamy legs could make any man turn to mush. Tsukune's eyes eventually met with her core. Moka's entrance had been neatly shaved and her folds were pink and puffy. He was enthralled with her tight looking pussy, unconsciously rubbing himself as he watched her walk towards him. Her round hips swayed with each step as her large breasts bounced, Tsukune's manhood throbbed painfully with need.

"Do you want me, Tsukune~?" Moka purred out as she slowly hopped onto Tsukune's lap.

"Oh god, yes!" Tsukune responded quickly, his brain nearly melting from all the stimulation.

"Then take me." Moka responded as she sat on his lap kissing his chest.

Tsukune wrapped his arms around the yokai before laying her down on the bed and kissing her lovingly on the lips. He began to slowly move his kisses down her body, down her jaw line and her neck. He met her breasts and to the girls delight paid extra attention to them, kissing, sucking and massaging them. He rubbed his tongue over her right nipple and took joy in the moans he elicited from her.

Moka was content with allowing Tsukune to become acquainted with her body, not to mention it felt great wherever he touched. Currently her breasts felt as though they were being struck by tiny lightning bolts over and over, she felt her juices flowing out uncontrollably. Tsukune's tongue and hands were magic, she just wanted him to go lower.

"Tsukune, please." Moka whined, wanting to feel him at her most sacred place.

Tsukune immediately complied, placing quick kissing down her stomach where he met her wet core face to face. Tsukune felt drawn to the pink folds, the smell was amazing. Tsukune carefully licked one of the folds and Moka immediately jerked her hips up towards him crying out... it seemed she was very sensitive.

"Aaah, Tsukune!" Moka cried, his nervous tongue driving her mad with lust.

Tsukune again licked and Moka responded with a load moan and so Tsukune continued with more confidence. He began licking the folds up and down before sticking his tongue inside, she tasted so sweet he wanted more. Said girl was squirming in pleasure beneath him as he finally paid her the attention she craved.

Every single touch of his warm wet tongue felt like heaven to the vampiress, she couldn't stop herself from wriggling around as the pleasure became too much to control. Suddenly he stuck his tongue inside her... her innocent little Tsukune's tongue was exploring her inner walls; she couldn't help the pleasurable cry that escaped her. She began massaging her own breasts to try and relieve the pressure that was building up as it only caused more to arrive. Groaning out, Moka wrapped her thighs around her humans head, making sure not to squeeze too hard. No matter how horny she got, she still put Tsukune's safety first.

Tsukune was definitely enjoying the feel of Moka's soft round thighs placed against his cheeks; they were so warm and squishy. He decided he wanted to hear more of Moka's moaning and so carefully placed a finger inside her folds before bringing it out and putting it back in. Moka cried out Tsukune's name causing the boy to growl in pleasure. He suddenly noticed a small nub poking out and deciding to see what it was. Tsukune gently licked it and too his surprise, Moka screamed out in ecstasy as she arched her back and her tasty juices began flowing out like crazy. Tsukune immediately dived in and began drinking his fill, enjoying the sound of his mates climax.

Moka was in heaven; she could feel her end coming and was desperately trying to hold out when Tsukune had suddenly found her clitoris. The immense pleasure that shot through her broke all her defences, screaming out in pleasure Moka felt her juices flowing out and shook with delight as Tsukune began drinking it up.

Finishing up Tsukune got up on his knees, looking down at the red-faced girl who was smiling devilishly back at him. Tsukune's eyes were glowing with the power of his vampiric blood and Moka could sense the beginnings of his own yokai source coming into existence. Smiling, Moka knew Tsukune was ready for the change... but it could wait until they finished. He had enough strength to survive if she was careful.

"Tsukune~ I know you've wanted this for a long time. You can have it now." Moka purred, rubbing her pussy.

Tsukune just answered with his actions, crawling on top of the purring female, Tsukune aligned his still hard member with Moka waiting entrance.

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked, his caring nature still present even in his aroused state.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time. I am not stopping now." Moka growled out, cupping Tsukune's cheek. "I love you, my naive boy." Moka finished with a kiss.

Tsukune slowly pushed into the vampiress beneath him, felling her moist walls spread apart to allow him entrance. He felt Moka moan into their kiss, licking at his lips so she could enter his mouth. He felt her barrier and stopped, but then continued when Moka growled. He pushed through and rubbed the yokai's hair as she grabbed onto him in pain. They broke the kiss and Moka stared at the boy... man that had taken her purity, smiling.

After a few seconds of looking at each other Moka nodded for Tsukune to begin, the pain dying down.

The second he started it felt like nothing she could ever had imagined, it was slow and gentle to begin but he was slowly picking up pace. The silver-haired demon wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and cried out, ripping the sheets with her outstretched arms. His large throbbing cock was impaling her over and over, she couldn't comprehend anything other than the face of the man she loved as he pounded her into bliss.

Nothing compared to what Moka was feeling, not her dreams or her thoughts. Not blood or battles, this was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. His large member was splitting her walls apart and ramming up into her, his grunts and smell were fuelling her lust all the more. Screaming his name over and over, the young female cried to the heavens.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! Aaaah! Yessssss~" Moka was screaming out in pure lust.

Tsukune was in the same place as the vampiress underneath him, her tight wet walls hugged his member and squeezed against him as she cried out his name. The male grabbed onto her breasts and began to massage them, before putting his face into the side of her neck and kissing it lovingly. Moka responded by hugging his head to her neck and tightening the grip of her legs around his waist, not letting her mate get away for even a second.

All throughout the room the sound of skin meeting skin could be heard over and over as the two lover's met again and again. Harder and harder, faster and faster, Tsukune began panting as he went harder and harder. Moka's blood inside him gave him strength and endurance beyond that of any human and he was using it to its fullest, pounding her continuously driven by her cries of pleasure.

Screaming out his name, Moka's world exploded into colour as she had the most powerful orgasm of her life. Her muscles spasmed uncontrollably as she cried for more attention, holding tightly onto her mate.

"Tsukune, again!" Moka demanded, out of breath.

"Moka I'm going to cum!" Tsukune warned, going to pull out.

Moka instantly tightened the grip of her legs around the boy as he tried desperately to stop himself.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out as he unwillingly released his load inside of her.

Moka moaned loudly at the feel of her mates hot, thick seed filling up her womb.

"Uh oh, did Tsukune cum inside me?" Moka teased.

"What if you get pregnant?" Tsukune spoke frantically.

"I won't, humans can't get vampires pregnant." Moka informed the freaked out boy.

Tsukune just stared at the girl beneath him for a few seconds before smashing their lips together and starting his motions again.

***End lemon***

**Also the end of chapter! And there you have it, lemon! Please constructive criticism is welcomed. Review and TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	18. I Think I'm a Morning Person

**Hey der, I'm back... I always wondered if anyone reads these little author note things... I never did when I was reading. Now that I write I feel kinda bad about that xD Onward!**

Tsukune awoke with a start, frantically looking around the room trying to gather his bearings. The blood red curtains and white walls instantly reminding the boy of where he was. He was currently in Moka's room... on Moka's bed... with a sleeping Moka lying on him. What the hell?

Shuffling through his memories, the confused boy tried to remember how he got there. Shuffling to get out of bed, Moka growled out. Tsukune quickly looked over to her, she was still fast asleep. Carefully shuffling to get out of her grip, Tsukune was pulled closer to the girl as she wrapped both her arms around in and snuggled up to his chest.

Moka felt unusually soft and warm, looking down at their bodies Tsukune nearly screamed. They were both completely naked under the sheets! Holy crap, it wasn't some crazy dream! He had actually done that with her... Tsukune just went into the recesses of his mind to reminisce on last nights activities, still finding it all surreal.

All the sights, sounds and smells of last night hit him like a tank, sending tingles through his whole body. Just thinking about it was sending the boy over the moon. Looking down, Tsukune observed the naked goddess that was cuddling up to him... she was so cute when she was asleep. Listening carefully, Tsukune could make out some very faint purring emanating for the vampiress` throat. Stifling a laugh, the human just looked in reverence at the girl he loved.

That was, until he had to try and turn his lower half away due to some... technical problems. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Tsukune was unable to turn his problem away before it poked the girl's thigh, who moaned in response, still fast asleep.

Moka certainly had a strong grip; he couldn't for the life of him get any wiggle room. She didn't seem to want to let go. Tsukune felt a bit guilty, he didn't want to wake the girl but he was starting to really need to go to the toilet. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Tsukune gently pushed until the sleeping girl creased her brow in frustration and rolled over, mumbling something incoherent.

Looking at the curvaceous body lying on the bed, Tsukune's member stood at full attention, which made him feel quite awkward as he turned to walk to the bathroom.

Moka was having a very wonderful dream, Tsukune had become a vampire and they had been making love continuously for hours and hours.

Suddenly she felt quite cold, which to her annoyance brought her from her wonderfully naughty dreams. Slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes, the yokai looked around her room; seeing no sign of Tsukune she smelt the air and listened. The vampiress` acute senses picked Tsukune's scent coming from the bathroom as well as the sound of the tap running.

Continuing her 'spying', Moka listened as footsteps came towards the door of the bathroom, the door opening slowly as, to her delight, Tsukune came out still quite naked. Lying back down, Moka was content to just watch him make his way back over to her.

Tsukune was being as careful as he could to make very little noise, not wanting to wake Moka up. Slowly opening the bathroom door, the boy made his way over to where his pants were thrown on the floor. Bending down to grab them, Tsukune was suddenly grabbed and dragged back onto the bed. Feeling a pair of soft pillows pressed against his back, Tsukune instantly blushed, knowing full well what they were.

"You were amazing Tsu-ku-ne~" Moka purred, licking the edge of the embarrassed boys ear.

"Moka?" Tsukune yelped, still quite surprised at the sudden 'attack'.

"Come back to bed, I'm cold." Moka cooed as she lay back down, scratching his back gently with her nails.

Tsukune couldn't help the shiver that went down his back, Moka chuckled at that, adoring the response she got.

"Come on, I won't bite... or maybe I will." Moka growled out, craving her mate's attention.

Tsukune didn't want to turn around because his previous issue had returned in full force. Suddenly Moka whined and Tsukune realized she wasn't asking much... he needed to suck it up and be a man for once. Taking a deep breath, Tsukune lifted his legs up onto the bed and laid down next the silver-haired demon.

"Ooo, Tsukune wants more, does he?" Moka teased, staring at the boy's erection.

Moka looked up at Tsukune's eyes and watched him as he looked up and down her body, she complied by lifting the blankets off her. As she did this Tsukune's eye's gained a red tinge and his chest rumbled with power.

"Yes." He responded, his voice slightly deeper.

Staring at the girl in front of him, he felt his need rise. She was offering herself to him, why in the world would he say no? So he just responded to her sarcastic question, surprising and arousing the girl.

"Mmm, just relax then. Let Moka take care of you." Moka growled out as she laughed in her deep, smooth voice.

***Lemon... :D***

The vampiress was on her knees, looking down at Tsukune, who was lying down. Placing each knee either side of the boy's waist, Moka slowly lowered herself down towards his rock hard erection. When her folds touched the tip of his member, she stopped, smirked evilly at the panting boy.

"Does Tsukune want it?" Moka purred deeply.

"God, Yes! Please." Tsukune begged, clenching his fists and trying to thrust up into her, before being stopping by her hands holding him down.

"Does Tsukune love me?" Moka growled, continuing her game. She was loving teasing the boy, his pleading look almost made her drool.

"Yes!" Tsukune yelled out, clenching his jaw along with his fists, feeling like he was about to explode.

"Say it." Moka hissed, smiling evilly, as her nose touched his.

"I love you. I love you!" Tsukune called out, desperate to rid himself of the building pressure.

Moka wouldn't admit it, but her little teasing game was just so she could hear him say her three favourite words, she loved it when he said that to her. It always put butterflies in her stomach and set her blood on fire.

Moka slowly lowered herself onto her mate-to-be's shaft, moaning at the immense pleasure it brought her. He spread her apart and went so deep into her, it felt unbelievable, she shivered in delight. Hearing her Tsukune groan in pleasure, Moka began purring as she started to slowly bounce up and down on her lover's lap. Slowly bringing herself up his pole, right to the tip, before slamming herself down, impaling her pussy with his hard member.

Tsukune just did as he was told and relaxed with his hands rubbing the tops of the vampiress` thighs as she gave him the best morning of his life. He watched in amazement as the Silver-haired, ruby-eyed yokai went up and down on his dick. Her hands slowly rubbing his toned stomach, their eyes meeting the other's staring at each other, sharing a connection nobody else could understand.

The vampiress continued her motions, staring lovingly into her human's chocolate orbs. He had no idea the hold he had over her.

Moka began to pick up her pace as she felt her orgasm coming on, chanting Tsukune's name to the rhythm of her motions.

"Tsu-ku-ne, Tsu-ku-ne!" Moka cried as her hips began to crash down on him more desperately.

Tsukune moaned in immense pleasure as he watched the awe-inspiring sight of his love coming to her orgasm. The expression on her face was so adorable that he felt his end coming on abruptly. Her cheeks were slightly red and her eyes were clenched shut as she slammed her pussy down onto his dick faster and faster. Her large breasts bounced around freely, taunting him and bringing his end closer.

Tsukune couldn't hold it any longer and he called out her name as he shot his load into the crazed girl.

That was the last straw for Moka, his hot thick seed, coupled with his crying out her name had set it all in motion. Suddenly her every nerve was on fire as she arched her back, impaling his throbbing member into her core like there was no tomorrow. Crying out in ecstasy the vampiress turned to jelly and flopped down on the boy's chest.

"Wow... Moka... that was amazing." Tsukune panted, rubbing Moka's back.

"I hope you weren't expecting it to be mediocre." Moka responded, much less worn out than Tsukune, still having much more strength than him.

The two lay there, still connected, the sheets covered in sweat and cum.

***End lemon***

After the eventful morning, Moka could feel a different kind of hunger building inside of her.

"Tsukune, I'm hungry." Moka smelt the air, enjoying the scent of their love covering the room.

"I'm going to have no energy today..." Tsukune laughed at his predicament, tilting his neck.

Moka gently rubbed her nose against his chin like she always did; he guessed it was a show of affection.

"I love Tsukune." Moka mumbled before gently biting into the boys neck and beginning her meal.

**There we go! I was literally drawing for about 7 hours today, damn Major Art works... grrr. It would make my day if you guys reviewed TY!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	19. Recuperation

**I'm baaaaaaack :D Finished my HSC, then we moved house and then it was another 2 weeks before the internet was put in and then another 3 days before it started working and theeeeeennnnnnnn I couldn't find the usb with all my writing on it… still haven't found the damn thing. Oh well, here we go.**

It had been a few weeks since Tsukune and Moka lost their innocence to the other. In that time Moka had become a lot more confident in garnering Tsukune's affection, if that were at all possible. This was somewhat due to the fact the rest of his former harem were starting to move past their first love. All aside from Yukari who was under the impression that they would let her join in when she was older. Kurumu was having the hardest time with it and would turn away or just leave the room whenever Moka decided to be intimate with Tsukune. She felt sorry for Tsukune as he would always be very embarrassed whenever the vampire did those things to him in front of people; Tsukune was very conservative after all. Moka on the other hand liked others to see their interactions and made a point to claim her mate quite forcefully when large groups of people were around. They were only stopped when Moka began to forget where they were and got a little too frisky, leaving a poor molested Tsukune to run away in shame.

Things in the group could never be the way it was before, as before it was a constant contest for Tsukune's affection, that competition had been settled though. Over the past few weeks Kurumu made a few more attempts at taking Tsukune for her own. They all ended in an unconscious Succubus and an irate vampiress re-affirming her place as Tsukune's mate in a very physical manner. Kurumu eventually stopped and the group became something similar to what it used to be. Though the night demon would prefer to talk to anyone but Moka, not that she would refuse to speak to her, she just didn't attempt to actively interact with her. Nobody in the group tried to force anything as it was a very delicate situation and Moka wasn't really concerned with the Succubus avoiding her.

Tsukune was currently pinned against the wall of the newspaper club's room by his hormonal girlfriend. Said girl had been staring at him quite intently the entire time they were in there from her spot next to him. Tsukune was oblivious to her ogling him as he worked on his article, the other girl's though were quite aware of this fact and what was going to happen again. As Tsukune had stood up and walked to the back of the room to find an old article to use as reference material Moka had immediately followed him, making no noise as she kept very close to the unaware male. Turning around Tsukune yelped and dropped the paper he was holding as Moka pinned his wrists to the wall and bit down onto his neck, taking in his life-giving nectar. There was a joint rolling of eyes from the entire group, even Gin from his spot at the front of the room.

It seemed as though Moka was biting Tsukune more and more, sometimes she wouldn't even take any blood, sometimes she would give him some blood and sometimes she would just latch on and do nothing which confused the poor boy.

"What's the verdict, Tsukune?" Gin joked, leaning back in his chair.

"…Hungry." Tsukune stated blandly, showing no expression.

This was made apparent as the group heard Moka moan at the taste of his blood. It's not that Moka biting him was annoying, it's just when she wanted to bite him there was no warning and it didn't matter where they were. It had caused a few problems in the middle of class, Tsukune getting detention for suddenly screaming and then Moka purposely getting herself in trouble so she could stay too. Not to mention Tsukune's embarrassment at being "necked" in public places. The worst time was when a child had come up and asked them what they were doing, only to have their parents quickly scoot them away from the "indecent couple".

The biggest problem though was that he actually really enjoyed it, her bites had felt much more pleasurable since they… did that. In fact, he felt so much more aware of all her touches since then. When she brushed her hand over his or "bumped" into him he felt everything in full force. Tsukune assumed Moka was feeling the same way as she seemed to "bump" into him a lot more often.

"Tsukune tastes good…" Moka whispered, bringing Tsukune back from his thoughts.

The silver-haired yokai let Tsukune's arms fall to his side as she took to placing her hands on either side of his waist, keeping their close proximity. Tsukune, having had a lot more experience with the girl in front of him didn't blush or stutter, instead reciprocated the act, wrapping his arms around her waist just above her shapely rear.

"Moka, you need to stop doing that in public." Tsukune said gently as he placed a soft kiss on the girl's waiting lips.

"If you say I can't I'll just want to do it more." Moka growled at jokingly, sending the boy a playful wink.

"Later." Tsukune stated with a little more force, causing the vampiress to whine.

"Do you guys plan on doing any work today or are you just going to do THAT the whole time." Kurumu snapped at them, clearly annoyed.

"Haha, Sorry Kurumu-san… Moka was just a little hungry." Tsukune said, performing his patented back-of-head scratch.

"You guys are so great together desu~" Yukari squealed, unable to contain her excitement at their display.

Mizore and Gin chose to stay out of the conversation of Moka would no doubt say something to enrage the succubus, giving her an excuse to kick her, they wanted no part in it.

"You just wish Tsukune was doing it to you and not me." Moka laughed, putting her hand on her hip.

"Why you-" Kurumu screeched about to charge.

"Stop!" Tsukune yelled, getting in between the energetic pair. "Moka, stop aggravating Kurumu-san. Kurumu-san, you need to ignore Moka when she tries to rile you up like that." Tsukune sighed, sitting back in his chair.

Both girls "hmphed" and turned away from each other. They wouldn't look at each other for the rest of the club hours.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune and Moka were sitting in Moka's room, as per usual for the couple of the afternoons now. Tsukune had only stayed in his own room twice since they first had sex. The first time because Moka had agreed to let Kokoa have a sleepover. The second because the building needed maintenance and there was too much staff around to avoid getting into trouble.

"Moka, you really shouldn't pick on Kurumu-san like that." Tsukune said as he cooked them dinner.

Moka rolled her eyes and folded her legs from her spot on the kitchen table, as usual picking the spot closest to Tsukune. She would be closer if not for Tsukune threatening to remove her from the kitchen.

"If she were not so easily aggravated maybe I wouldn't." She joked, leaning towards Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed, leaving the issue for another time; he was more concerned with how little clothing Moka decided to sport as she sat there. The yokai was wearing one of his plain white shirts and plain white panties. She decided to forget her bra, causing a lot of extra movement with every action she performed.

Watching as she leaned forward, showing off her impressive cleavage, Tsukune could no longer just ignore her. Turning of the flame on the stove Tsukune turned to the woman he loved and embraced her. Said girl eagerly accepted the attention, smiling as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Moans could be heard through the entire floor of the dorms as the infamous couple had once again left the confines of their soundproof room to consummate in the living area or some other place in their room.

**There we go :P sorry for such a loooooooong wait, plz review and ty!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	20. New Lifestyle

**Hey there… nothing to say really. Thx for reviews. Next chapter!**

Yuki considered herself to be quite a bit above the other students of Yokai academy. Yuki was half dragon, making her quite the potent fighter. Not to mention her father was rich and bought her whatever she wanted. Right now though all she wanted was that cursed moaning to stop, nearly every night it would happen in the room right next door to her. Yuki had no idea who occupied that room but she had more than enough of this nonsense and was going to settle it right now!

"I swear, whoever this bitch is I am going to teach them to shut the hell up." Yuki growled to herself.

With that in mind, the half-dragon burst out of her room startling the hallways occupants and headed straight for her neighbours room.

The onlookers were aware of just who lived in that room and immediately scattered, not liking one bit where this was going.

Banging loudly on the door Yuki stood there with her arms folded, relishing in the excitement she was getting from telling this bitch what's what. The moaning stopped after the 3rd or 4th slam of the girl's fist onto the wood and rustling could be heard if one concentrated.

Slowly the door opened, revealing a silver-haired, ruby eyed yokai standing with an eyebrow raised and her hand on her hip. What's worse was that she was sporting just a shirt; luckily it covered her region but still! How indecent was this girl, not even properly dressing herself to answer the door.

"What?" The silver haired girl stared blankly, obviously annoyed.

"Don't you 'what' me you noisy cow, you aren't the only person living here." Yuki growled, narrowing her eyes.

Yuki smirked as she saw the girl's eye twitch, she was obviously angry but much too frightened to even speak. Yuki wasn't surprised, she was a half-dragon after all.

Suddenly Yuki felt an immense force hit her ribs as she realized she was falling from the building, shattered glass falling around her.

_"…what….the hell?"_ Yuki thought before hitting the ground and going unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who was at the door?" Tsukune chirped, popping his head out from Moka's bedroom.

"They got the wrong room, don't worry, I sent them in the right direction." Moka lied quite smoothly.

"I see…" Tsukune responded, walking out into the living area and sitting on the couch.

Tsukune was currently wearing a dark grey shirt and blue boxers, the shirt fitting quite snugly, not leaving much to the imagination.

Moka eyed the boy up and down, placing her left hand under her chin and supporting it with her right hand. He looked so sexy relaxing on the couch like that, she figured that spot would be the next location for another conquest.

Tsukune had decided on surfing through the stations on the T.V, settling on a random cartoon about some sort of crime fighter. He didn't really care much for television but he had to do something to keep his mind of the vampire who could never seem to wear more than a shirt. Tsukune had been finding less and less time to finish homework and assignments as Moka insisted he stay with her and he had no real arguments against the arrangement. Honestly when it came down to it, he really, really enjoyed spending time with Moka. He was now aware of how amazing she felt and all the things they could do together, he found it impossible to just brush off her advances anymore.

So when Moka began walking towards, swaying her hips he knew what was about to happen, he couldn't be happier.

**Hey guys I know it's short but I will most likely bring out another before the day is done. Plz review and ty!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	21. Actions Speak A Thousand Words

**Heyyyy time for some shout outs!**

**Shadowsentinel – Thx for always taking the time to leave a review and for keeping me in check with my updates.**

**Crow of Madness – Great to be back, I missed writing for you guys.**

**Ou-Rex – One of my favourite writers ever, Thank you for stopping by and reviewing it means a lot to me.**

Tsukune watched eagerly as Moka sauntered over to him, the look on her face indicating her intentions. Tsukune adjusted himself on the couch as his boxers began to feel a little too tight.

***Lemon***

Climbing onto the lounge using all fours, Moka crawled over to Tsukune who sat on the other side, never once breaking eye contact. The two teens knew what was about to happen and neither had any objections, not that Moka had any to begin with.

Placing a gentle but firm kiss on her human's lips, Moka removed the shirt she was sporting leaving her completely naked under Tsukune's hungry gaze. Shuddering, the vampiress slowly pushed her mate down until he was on his back and removed his shirt, outlining his muscles with her eyes.

Tsukune became compliant as his girlfriend undressed herself and then started to undress him, letting out a low groan as he watched her soft breasts bounce with ever motion.

No words were needed as everything they were doing spoke more than either could verbally express, the need to be with each other began to rise faster as the moment they waited for came closer.

Moka was beginning to lose herself to her need, unable to comprehend anything other than the man beneath her, grinding desperately against his arousal. The yokai let out a whine, almost begging Tsukune to touch her.

Hearing Moka's cry, Tsukune immediately attended to her needs, slowly massaging her large soft mounds with both hands as she continued to grind against his pelvis. Tsukune's boxers the only thing separating the couple from the release they both desired.

Moka couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped her lips as Tsukune began sucking on her left breast, rolling his tongue over the nub. Looking down at Tsukune's hair as he enthusiastically stimulated her chest, Moka growled out and pushed her chest into him, wanting more. The vampiress grabbed the back of Tsukune head and shoved him further again into her large valley, Tsukune's moan a sign of approval.

"Uhnnn, Tsu…." Moka tried to form a sentence but found herself unable.

Tsukune could take it no longer, he needed more, and he needed to get out of those terribly restricting boxers of his. Quickly yanking them down, his face still held by force in his silver haired demon's chest, Tsukune sighed at the cool breeze running over his member.

Moka suddenly felt something hard slap her rear and looked behind to see Tsukune's tool standing to attention. Moka's staring was interrupted as Tsukune suddenly pushed her down onto the couch from her spot on his lap, becoming slightly more assertive in his ministrations. His hand firmly grabbed Moka's ass as his other continued to fondle her right breast.

Without any hesitation Tsukune rammed himself into the moaning girl who suddenly found herself without breath and wide eyed. Once Moka had made it back to reality the full force of Tsukune pounding into her hit and she arched her back screaming out his name. Over and over, his increased strength from his larger reserves of blood was definitely showing. He slammed into the girl as she cried out for more, wrapping her legs around his waist so he couldn't leave her.

"Aaahh! Tsukune! Uhnn." The yokai cried out, loving every second of it.

The male was being driven crazy by the sounds his lover was making, calling his name and crying out in pleasure, Tsukune couldn't find the will… or a reason to hold anything back and gave her everything he had. Removing her hands from around his neck, Tsukune held them at the sides of her head as they met again and again, each time with increasing force and increasing pleasure.

Tsukune felt Moka's walls tighten as she clenched her fists and arched her back, knowing exactly what was happening to her he went all out, pumping like there was no tomorrow.

"Oohhhhh Tsukuneeeeeeee!" Moka screamed as she found herself completely blown away by her orgasm.

Moka assumed Tsukune would relent as she came down from her high but to her surprise he kept at his assault in full force, it drove her absolutely wild.

Tsukune was in heaven, watching the vampiress` body jiggle with every powerful thrust and hearing her cries he felt driven to go for more, he wasn't going to stop until he was completely satisfied.

In between her shudders and moans, Moka managed to get a clear enough look at her human to see his blood red eyes, shining much more noticeably than the used to, that bit of information was stored in the back of her mind as she could hardly keep a thought for more than a second before another powerful stroke blew it away.

Suddenly Moka felt Tsukune's seed being released inside her and shuddered in delight, whining when he removed himself from her.

"Nooo~ Tsukune we are having so much fun-" Moka was cut off as Tsukune rolled her over and bent her over the couch's arm.

The yokai moaned at the act and how exposed she was to her mate as he stared at her raised ass.

Once again Moka was absolutely blown away as suddenly two hands grabbed her hips and Tsukune's length slammed into her without warning.

With that same strength from before Tsukune took his vampiress from behind, holding her waist and squeezing the soft, warm flesh.

"Kami Tsukune!" Moka yelled as the second assault took her by surprise.

Tsukune just continued to pump into her as he felt his end coming again… not that he was going to stop. Enjoying thoroughly every time his mate shook and her juice flowed over his member, only prompting him to continue their activities.

***End lemon***

**Okay that's enough for now, enjoy reading and plz review ty!**

**Yoshiguy123**


	22. AN

Hey guys I'm sorry about not updating. I have been getting a bunch of e-mails asking me to continue writing this but I don't have the drive to continue it. Some people very close to me have passed away and I can't find it in me to do any writing at this time.

Feel free to make spin-offs or continue this story from where I left it, this story is as much mine as yours. You can copy it word for word if you'd like, I make no claims to it.

I am also not saying I'm done with it, for all I know I could have a sudden urge to write first thing tomorrow morning, I don't know. I may continue it one day, but please don't hold your breath as, if I do, it most likely won't be for a while.

Feel free to pm me as I'm always up for a chat, or if you'd like to share story ideas. I'm still here, just not posting any chapters.

**Yoshiguy123.**


End file.
